Henry's Love Interst
by Fanficlove23
Summary: So the Original author gave me this story to complete. So if you don't mind reading and reviewing on how I'm doing once I get to the point to where I am actually writing the story. Thanks, and here is the summary. After Nicole starts to get over the fact that her best friend from New York is gone, while in a new town, he is pushed back into her life. Can she try to get over her
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so I know this story has already been used, but the Author of the original story just could keep it up so I'm here to finish it. Don't worry I have gotten permission so I am just going to repost the chapters already given it may take some time to do that, but I promise you It will be awesome. Thank you for understanding, and please Review I hope you like what I come up with.**

Nicole's Pov

"Moving to a small town might be good for you, Nicole" My mother states. I would highly doubt that. Here is the thing, about three months ago my best friend disappeared. Since then, I have been diagnosed with depression and anorexia. Now my dad got a job offer at a town in Maine. He currently teaches folklore and fairytales at a New York college. At first he debated on whether or not to take it. Then my mom came back after being gone most of my life. She thinks that moving to a small town might help me get better. I said my goodbyes to my small group of friends, that I only knew because I met my best friend. When I finished packing up my boxes, I had to get out of the apartment.

"Dad, I'm going out"

"Where"

"You know," I said sadly. He gave me an empathetic look, and nodded to the door. As I was leaving, my friend, Mark, knocked on the door.

"Hey! Seeing as its your last day in New York City, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the best places around," He said excitedly.

"Well, I was actually going to go to, umm, well there," I said ungainly.

"We can go there too. I don't want you to leave New York unhappy," Mark said caringly. I hesitantly agreed.

In the subway station, we passed the posters. I looked at the picture and almost started crying. Mark led me away from them and onto the subway car. I love the subway. The rocking, the noise it is surprisingly relaxing. It makes me forget. I melt into everyone else's breathing, heartbeat, and rhythm.

When we got to the park I didn't cry for the first time in a long time. I smiled. That is new I thought. Maybe this is a good thing. I could smell the water from the fountain the children were playing in. I took in how green the grass was and the one tree in the corner that never stopped being the most amazing tree I ever saw. This isn't Central Park by the way, It is this one little park about 11 feet by 11 feet. I don't think it even has a name. Still, it will always be the best place in the world. Mark and I laid on the ground for an hour just looking at the sky, saying nothing. We later went to a pizzeria were I had a few bites of a sausage pizza. Then we went to a museum and looked at the sculptures and paintings that were absolutely breathtaking.

When we got back it was time for me to go. We were going to be driving all the way to Maine. In the car, I rest my head against the window and as I fell asleep all I could think was I'll never find out what happened to Henry. "Off to Storybrooke," My dad smiled

**So thanks for reading. Please review, and I will do my best to upload as much as possible so that I can get to the point to where I can start making up the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not continuing to update. I am going to try to finish updating today. I just got home from vacation and i'm really tired so lets see how many chapters I can do. Thank you to those who have either reread the first chapter, and to those that are just now following this story. So here comes chapter 2 of Henry's Love Interest.**

**Nicole's POV**

As we drove in what seemed like a never ending forest, we reached a sign reading:

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

When we got further into the town I saw what it was lacking, people. There was an astonishingly low amount of people around. Also, we were the only ones on the road.

We approached the apartment building and I felt as if they only got an apartment because I wouldn't want to live in a house. My mom probably wanted a house, but my dad would insist for something smaller, so I wouldn't feel as if everything changed. I knew it has changed though.

I helped my parents unpack the van. I wasn't going to unpack today, because I had to meet my new therapist. I had two different ones in New York. One for depression and one for anorexia. In Storybrooke there was only one therapist named Dr. Hopper.

I walked up to his door labeled

"Archibald Hopper"

I knocked and waited for someone to answer. A tall man with red hair and round glasses opened the door.

"Hi! Uh you must be, uh" he started.

"Nicole" I interrupted.

"Right yes, come in" Dr. Hopper offered.

I walked in and immediately sat on the brown leather couch.

"So uh would you like to talk about, uh how you started to feel depressed," He said. I could tell he hasn't had any experience in these conditions. I tried to help him out by being as honest as possible.

"When my friend went missing," I replied.

"Oh, I haven't heard anything about someone going missing around here," he said questionably.

"I just moved here from New York City," I said nonchalantly. His eyes got really wide and then he shook his head and continued as if it never happened.

"And" he cleared his throat "when did you stop eating,"

"A little after my mom came back" i said looking down at my lap.

"Why" Dr. Hopper asked.

"Well I was already upset that my friend was gone, and I din't eat a lot after that but I still ate kind of normally, then my mom came back into my life after walking out when I was five. That kind of threw me over the edge, at first I avoided meals to stay away from her. After a while I just didn't want to eat away from home or at home. So I stopped eating." I told the therapist. I haven't said that story since my last therapist two months ago. I knew anorexia was a big deal, and I am getting better. I can eat a few bites of a meal. I would say that is a huge improvement since I only started therapy two months ago.

"This friend that went missing, what was his name?" Archibald Hopper asked.

"Henry Swan" I say awkwardly.

"Uhh! Well won't you look at that our hour is over! Why don't you come back tomorrow at about 5:00 is that good?" He said quickly. I nodded and then he pretty much pushed me out the door. I went home and had three bites of Chinese noodles my dad ordered. Why did Dr. Hopper act like that?

**Just like in the original story the next chapter is going to be a flashback I hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is the third chapter**

_**Flashback**_

**Henry's POV**

I walked two blocks to the building. What I was doing there, I don't know. I felt like I wanted to talk to people like me. So I pushed the door open and got into the elevator pressing the top floor. As the door closed I saw a girl with long chocolate brown hair pulled in a ponytail with a pink cropped top and overall short things. I was about to hold the elevator door open, but she paid no attention to me and ran for the stairs without hesitation.

Odd, I thought.

When the elevator got up I walked into the room that had chairs in a circle. Like a support group. Oh, wait it is. A sign hung from the ceiling

"Welcome children of single parent!"

Like that would be something to celebrate.

I didn't realize that I was standing there for a while until someone tapped on my shoulder. It was the girl from the stairs. She was about an inch shorter than me and had subtle tan.

"Hello?" She said confused.

"What?" I replied with a accidental twinge of annoyance.

"Can I get through? She said enunciating her words slowly. That is when I realized I was blocking the door.

"Oh, uh sorry," I said moving out of the way. "My, uh, my names Henry,"

"Huh" she said looking for a seat "Not a lot of Henrys around,"

"Yeah I guess your right," I replied "And you are?"

Nicole" she said casually. It was a nice name.

She smiled as she found an open seat. The only other seat was next to her so I sat down next to her.

"So, why are you here? I ask trying to make conversation.

"Well, why are you here because I'm guessing it is for the same reason," Nicole replied raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I said confused. She pointed to the sign and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Ok kids if you could take your seats so we can start our session" the instructor said. We started with the basics of saying our names.

When it got to me I said "Henry Swan" after Nicole smith said her name, she leaned in and whispered

"Your last name is Swan?"

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Weird last name," she said smiling at me.

After that we were supposed to say why we are here and who our parent was and why they are not here. I explained my father who let my mom go tot prison and all of that, then it was Nicole's turn.

"My mom left when I was five. I was to young to understand that she left or what happened but recently I found out that my mom had an affair and when my dad found out, he wasn't the one who was mad. My mom was. She said stuff about the dreams she never lived and my dad didn't treat her like she deserves to be and stuff like that. But recently I got a postcard from her inPeru or something saying "see you soon" and after 8 years of being gone, its weird that she contacted me now. Like she just went on a trip and she's coming home." She said "That scares me."

Everyone just nodded and then, Nicole and I spent the entire time in silence as we just listened tot he rest of the group.

Afterwards I asked Nicole if she wanted to hang out sometime.

"Is Henry Swan asking me out on a date?" She said sarcastically.

"No! No no no! I was just wondering, you know as uh friends" I said quickly.

"Ok" she said "here is my number" she scribbled it down on a piece of pater and handed it to me. She turned around and headed for the stairs on the 10 floor descent.

I smiled as I turned to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4**

_**Henry's POV**_

It has been three days since Zelena was defeated. Everything was going back to normal. Or so I thought. It wasn't a bad not normal. But more like a past normal that has been altered and then pushed to present day.

I was staying at Regina's house for a few days. At dinner, she asked some new questions.

"How did you like living in New York?" She asked

"Really good! My school was great and I had a lot of friends." I said excited about looking back at when me and mom used to live there.

"Any girlfriends?" Regina asked.

"No," I answered simply.

"Do they know you moved?"

I just realized I hadn't told my friends or anyone where I was going. Did the school know? What do they think happened to me? Should I call them?

"No," I said, still a little in shock.

"You should call them let them know your ok," she suggested.

After dinner I did just that. After debating who to call first, I slowly clicked on Nicole's contact. It rang for a while, which was odd because Nicole picks up any call within the first ring. But this she didn't like she was debating whether or not to pick it up. Finally she did.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Hey! Nicole, how are you," I said happily.

The line went dead.

"What?" I said out loud. She may be a bit snarky, but she would never do that.

I went for a walk around town to clear my head. I forgot to call my other friends, but right now I was wondering why Nicole acted so strangely. I somehow found myself at Archie's office. He wasn't a real therapist, but he still had good advice.

"Henry, hi. I had been meaning to get a hold of you," He said opening the door.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Do you know someone named Nicole Smith?" He asked, How did he know her?

"Yeah, I just called her realizing I hadn't told anyone that I moved, but when I started talking she hung up. How do you know her?" I said.

"She just moved to Storybrooke," He said nervously. That means once again, anyone can come to Storybrooke.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly.

"She had a session here," Archie replies. A session? Why would she have a session her? She has always been the most emotionally stable person I knew.

"When did she move here?"

"Yesterday," Dr. Hopper states. I walk out of the room and decided to see if I could find her. It is a small town and I would easily be able to run into her at any point in time.

Little did I know it would be harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nicole's POV**_

I was walking home from picking up take out at this little diner called Granny's. The have the BEST burgers (from what little I have eaten of it.) When ever I go their, all eye's are on me. Not figuratively, really. EVERYONE stops and just looks at me getting food. I have a feeling new people don't come here every day. But on my way home I got a call. Traditionally I would immediately grab my phone and answer. But when I pulled it out, the name of the contact scared me. It was Henry.

Was it his kidnapper? Or was it him begging for help to save him? I thought he was dead. No, he is missing. Not dead. Missing, and the New York police will find him. My old therapist said to never say that he was dead, and to stay positive. But no way is he calling. It was about to go to voice mail, so I picked up.

"Hello" I said expecting a kidnappers voice

"Hey Nicole! How are you doing!" Said... Henry.

It was Henry on the other line. I hung up. At first I was in denial. It wasn't Henry, it couldn't be. Then, like the 5 stages of grief, I got angry. If he wasn't missing, why didn't he call or text or ANYTHING. If he just moved, WHY DIDN'T HE SAY GOODBYE. He just left on a whim and left everyone that cares about him without any notice or information. How selfish! Then on the next stage. I should have tried to call him first, I told myself. It is your fault that your like this, all because you panicked and called the police. Once again, on to the next stage. I got sad all over again. If that really was him, the reason he didn't say goodbye is probably because he didn't care. Or if it wasn't that meant he was still gone, never to be seen again. I thought about going to the police, asking if they could trace the call to the location. But, I decided against it. I thought about going to Doctor Hopper, but he might be busy with a client.

The next day I went to Granny's to get breakfast. We haven't been able to get grocery's with all the unpacking, so we usually ate out. In this little pawn shop on the way over I saw someone that looked exactly like Henry in their with a women with a pixie cut and a tall man with blonde hair talking to what looked to be the owner of the place. My mind is playing tricks on me, I thought. That call gave me false hope and now I am seeing things. I quickly ran by thinking nothing of it. When I got to Granny's, people tried not to look at me. But I could tell when they were sneaking glances.

"What will it be today?" Granny asked me.

"Just pancakes," I answer.

"Promise to eat all of it today," Granny says. Right, she doesn't know.

"Oh, I don't know," I reply awkwardly. She looks at me like she was trying to figure out everything about me.

"I'm not lettin' you leave until you eat half," she says in a semi-upbeat tone.

"Half?"

"Half."

"One-fourth"

"Fine" Granny says defeated.

After I finish and leave. I write down what I ate in a journal my therapist makes me keep. It is supposed to let me see how I improved. I feel GREAT! I realized that I believed I just finished the final stage of grief. Acceptance. I wasn't going to see Henry. I was going to have to deal with that. And I was okay with him not being here. Now I focus on me getting better.

I almost skip to my next session with Archie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Henry's POV**_

It was very difficult to find out where Nicole lived. I still haven't. I asked all around wondering if anyone knew where she lived, but no one did. I tried to ask Granny if she knew but she didn't say.

I gave in and asked Emma.

"Hey, have you heard if anyone moved in anywhere here?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are having some town meeting at Granny's about it. A family not from Storybrooke moved here and no one knows who it is." she answered.

"Well I think I know who it is," I answer. Emma stops.

"Who?"

"Nicole and her dad,"

"No there was a women to, female."

"Have YOU seem them?"

"No."

"Exactly"

Emma decided to stay at the apartment with me and talk about if it really was Nicole.

_**Nicoles's POV**_

We finished packing a few days ago, but we loved Granny's cooking. I was walking up to the gateway then I heard yelling. It looked like there was a lot of people there. I noticed the woman and man I saw at the pawn shop. The women had a baby with her, so I immediately thought that her and the man were together. I walk in and all conversation stops. A short man with a grey and black beard says

"What are you doing here, sister?"

I shied away from that comment and went up to the counter.

"What is it today?" Granny asked

"Three chicken Parmesans please," I say

"Coming right up." Granny replies. I looked at everyone staring at me like I was burden. Like I shouldn't be there.

"To Go please Granny" I say quickly.

"yep," I hear from the kitchen.

After the food was done I paid as fast as possible and almost ran out. I needed someone on my side in this town. I look at the apartment across from me and decided to try and be neighborly to them.

_**Henry's POV**_

Emma and I were watching some old tv show when Mary Margret and David came in.

"Everyday that girl comes in Granny's at the same time," Mary Margret states.

"She seems nice enough," David replies.

"I know I felt so bad for her. She doesn't feel safe in this town, I can tell. Everyone doesn't trust her." Mary Margret says sadly.

"What's going on?" Mom asks

"That girl's family that moved in here, the daughter goes to Granny's everyday."

"Oh," Emma says. As she says this there is a soft knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma says getting up.

As the door opens there is a gasp and a glass breaks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this is going to be the last chapter for the night. Please read and review I would really appreciate it.**

_**Nicole's POV**_

I went to the store on the way home and picked up items to make brownies. I love baking. It helps me to be more comfortable around food.

When I got home I was so excited I ate half of the chicken! I got right to work after that . I poured the batter into a glass dish and put that in the oven. When it was done, it turned out perfectly. I cut them into little even squares and put a lid on top. I fixed my clothes and headed across the hall. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I heard footsteps coming to the door.

I put on a smile and when the door opened, I was so shocked I dropped the dish leaving the brownies on the ground i pile of glass.

"Miss. Swan?" No. It couldn't really be her. Her and Henry were gone.

"Nicole. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I moved here. But your here?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why don't you come in." She says moving out of the doorway. I walk in and look a the two from the pawn shop. I turn see... Henry.

_**Henry's POV**_

Nicole walked in and saw me and I immediately stood up.

"You're supposed to be dead." Nicole says.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Three months, Henry. THREE MONTHS! What was I supposed to think! She yells. How am I going to explain this.

"I know but..." I start.

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! THERE ARE MISSING POSTERS IN THE NEW YORK SUBWAY! I HAD TO GO TO TWO THERAPISTS AND THAT ALL COULD HAVE AVOIDED BY ONE STUPID PHONE CALL!" Wow. I really didn't know.

"I should have called. I know that. But I didn't. I am sorry for whatever you had been through. But I can make it up to you, please." She was debating in her mind whether or not to forgive me. She nods and walks out the door. AS I run after her I hear Mary Margret whisper,

"Are they together?"

"I've given up asking." Emma replies.

I catch up to Nicole and say,

"Hey you just said we haven't seen each other in three months, now you're leaving?"

"I just don't know what to think right now. You were gone. A lot has happened and you weren't there for it. I just need some time." Nicole says.

"Three months wasn't enough?" I joke.

"I thought you were dead," Nicole says emotionlessly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that she went into her apartment and left me in the hall.

_**Nicole's POV**_

He was alive. I run to my little room and slam the door so loudly I know Henry heard it. I lean against the door and fall to the ground crying.

He was alive. And he didn't call to tell anyone where he was.

He was alive. He left me to deal with the return of my mother and my depression.

He was alive. I have anorexia because he didn't call.

He was alive.

There was no denying that. Or I'm in the Matrix. But how would I know, I had never seen the Matrix.

I look at the time and wonder if Archie is still at his office. He isn't. He closes at 8:00 it was 8:30.

My dad walks into the room.

"Hey are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie.

"Well there is some cake on counter if you want some."

"No I'm not hungry."

"Ok well try to go to sleep early. You start school tomorrow."

"I know." I say.

He leaves the room and lets me be alone with my thoughts.

**Alright so I am officially done for tonight. I will try to catch up some more tomorrow, and hopefully soon you will be able to read something new. But for now goodnight. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Flashback**_

_**Henry's POV**_

"Where are we going?" Nicole ask.

"You'll see,"

"I can't see! Your covering my eyes!" She replies angrily.

"We're almost there." I say mysteriously. We take a few more steps and I say.

"We're here,"

"Yeah, at your evil lair were you reveal your a serial killer and then your going to kill me!" She states dramatically.

"Uh, no"

"You hesitated!"

"That means nothing, also I'm thirteen. I'm not a serial killer,"

"And your age is the perfect cover up!" Nicole says matter of fact.

I uncover her eyes and show her where I took her. It is a park I found the first week me and my mom moved to New York. It was small and had this fountain children would play in. I loved it.

"What are we doing here?" Nicole asks in awe.

"It is a park. I like this park. That is what we are doing here." I say jokingly.

"Its amazing!" Nicole exclaims.

"I know. Seems like the rest of the city is busy and rushing around, here it stops. It's safe." I state meaningfully

"Wow. Your a real dork!" Nicole laughs.

"What?"

"Henry, I'll teach you one thing, if someone says your a dork or a loser or a nerd or a geek. It. Is. A. Good. Thing."

"How?" I ask confused.

"Because that way you aren't the same as everyone else. You may have the label of "dork" to others, but you aren't. Don't do anything for them. Do it for you. And I better stop this speech before it gets even more cliche." Nicole says. We are silent for a while, just looking at the kids in the fountain. The silence was better for us I thought. We got to know each other in the best way. She's right. I'm a dork. I love that.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Nicole stands up.

"Ok you showed me the best mini park in the world. Now I am taking you to the best place to get food in New York."

"And where's that?" I ask.

"Bakery in another part of the city,"

"And how will we get there?"

"You have six bucks?"

"Yes," I say cautiously.

"Then we are taking the subway," she smiles.

"I've never been on the subway," I state.

"WHAT! Are you not human! How can you live in New York City and not go on the subway!" She yells.

"Well than lets go," I say getting up. I grab her hand and drag her to the nearest subway station.

The subway was dirty and there were weird people there. It was different and amazing. Today, Nicole was wearing skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt with red suspenders on. The way she would take something from basic to her own astonished me.

"Do you like Pink Floyd?" I ask.

"No," She replies casually watching a lady who was worrying about her kids running off. "Tourist," she mumbles.

"Then why do you have a t-shirt of them?" I say questionably.

"Because I like it. It is colorful yet simple and everyone knows it but few have listened to their music." Nicole says looking me in the eyes.

"Look who's the dork now," I tease.

"The difference is I'm good at dorky," Nicole smiles.

At the bakery, Nicole got some sort of pastry I couldn't pronounce and I got simple cupcake. It was amazing and delicious that I can't even begin to describe it. I took her back to her apartment. In the lobby, she checked for mail. When she looked at one of them her smile faded.

"Your mom again?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's in Africa. At least she's getting farther away." She shoves the postcard back in the box and puts up a little flag like thing to tell the mailman that there was mail in it.

"Return to sender" she whispers.

"Bye Henry! Call you later!" She says cheerfully as she runs to the stairs.

"You know elevators exist, right?" I ask her.

"I refuse to admit that!" She calls back as she goes up the stairwell. I guess we'll always say goodbye like that.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nicole's POV**_

I stared at my phone, wondering if I should call Henry. I decided that instead of just calling, I would go and talk to him in person.

As I walked out the door my dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom managed to get to the store, I made some breakfast," He says happily.

"No thanks. Not hungry," I say grabbing my coat.

"Nicole. Eat," He says sternly.

"Really. I'm not hungry. If I get hungry, I'll go to Granny's Honest," I lied. If I did get hungry I would go to Granny's, but that won't happen.

"I'm not lettering that excuse pass by anymore. Eat some breakfast. I cooked some sausage in pancakes. Your favorite," My dad persisted. Those used to be my favorite. But now, not really.

"Seriously I should be going." I say grabbing the door knob.

"Nicole! You used to be getting so much better! Sit down and eat one bite. Neither of us are leaving until you do," he yelled. I slowly sat at the table and grabbed some sausage pancake on a fork and put it in my mouth. I pretended to chew and swallow it, when really it was under my tongue. My dad was right. I was getting better. But not anymore.

"See? Now you can go," my dad said calmly.

"Thanks, it was good," I say trying not to let the pancake show.

As I was walking away my dad left the kitchen. I spit the food in the trash and went across the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Henry's POV**_

There was a knock on the door and I hoped it was Nicole. I almost ran to the door. I was disappointed when Mary Margret was at the door.

"Henry! Good your here I forgot my keys," she says relieved.

"Yeah, right," I reply with too much disappointment.

"Waiting for Nicole?"

I nod. School was originally supposed to be today, but it was a last minute Professional Development Day. So if I was going to see her today, I had no control over it.

There is another knock at the door. I grab the door knob and look directly at Nicole. She was wearing a acid wash jean jacket, a grey t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. It is probably the most boring outfit I have ever seen her wear.

"Hey," She says coldly.

"Hey. Do you, uh, want to come in?" I say awkwardly.

"Sure," Nicole replies, equally as awkward.

_**Nicole's POV**_

Henry takes me to the kitchen's island and I sit down on a bar stool. "do you wand some hot chocolate?" He asks. I caught on the Henry's quirk of putting cinnamon on hot chocolate after a few months of hanging out at a cafe down the street from his old apartment. I was addicted to that after I tried it. I really wanted it now.

"No thanks," I say.

"Well uh, we haven't really talked since. Mainly uh," Henry starts.

"Me yelling at you?" I guess. Yep, I yelled at him the first moment I saw him standing there. He laughs.

"Yes, Precisely." He chuckles. I look at him laughing and wonder how long it had been since I had laughed. I wasn't laughing now. Why wasn't I laughing now?

"Yeah," I finish.

There was a long silence after that, we just stared at each other.

"Where were you?" I finally whisper.

"My mom got a case here and we both went. We decided to stay after we found out some family members were here," He explains.

"Family members?" I didn't believe him. He didn't know his dad and his mom was in the foster system since she was a baby.

"Yeah, we found her uh, sister, Mary Margret," He says.

"Right. Okay," I say. I couldn't say that's wrong. I can't prove it.

"Now," He says sliding closer to me "I would like to know why you were at Archie's recently," Henry says in almost a whisper.

"A lot has happened since you were gone," I say.

"Like what?" Henry replies, putting his hand on top of mine.

"My mom came back,"

"What?" he says in disbelief.

"Yeah, she really just knocked on the door one day and everything goes "back to normal." My parents never got a divorce so they are still married. Some how she worked things out with him," I finally blurt out.

"Is that it?" He says

"No,"

"What happened?"

_**Henry's POV**_

"I, Uh, I" Nicole starts. She had tears brimming her eyes and then a few fell down her cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Yeah. It's okay. You can tell me," I say squeezing her hand.

"When you left, I was diagnosed with, with," she sobs out. I grab her other hand. "With depression and," she breaks downs into full out sobbing we both get up and I hug her tightly. Did I really cause this? Did I really hurt her this badly?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cries

"No. No Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for," I say. She calms down a little bit after that. She looked at me like I hated her.

"I have anorexia," She says wincing. A little piece in me died. She had depression AND anorexia. She was so full of light and I ruined that. She was the most amazing person I had ever met and I left. She is about to start sobbing again so I pull her into a hug and I let her cry on my shoulder for as long as we stood there.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nicole's POV**_

I woke straight up. The alarm I set was blaring and on the other side of the room. I hated my methods for waking up. I trudge across the room and turn it off. I started school today. I got dressed in a boxy green collared shirt and plum skinny jeans and my black leather oxfords. Might as well look nice today. I brush my teeth and my long hair, putting the brown mess in a side braid. I put on chap-stick, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I skipped breakfast because I wanted to get to school early, at least that's what I told myself.

I was walking up to the small school and took it all in. I hated it. It was too little. At the school in New York there was a million ways to get lost. Here it was small. It was the only way I could describe it; small. I must have been walking forward, because I was soon lying on top of a body with my nose throbbing.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice say under me.

"Henry?" I say

"Nicole?" He asks. I put my finger to my nose and feel a wet substance under my nose.

"Yeah, is my nose bleeding?" I ask. He strains his neck to look.

"Yes," Henry replies slowly.

"Great," Then I realize something, "I am laying on top of you,"

"Oh... Yeah," He says back.

"This is awkward" I say

"Yeah, this is awkward," I roll off of him and get up. I go inside looking for the nurse. It ended up right next to the office. I go in and let the bleeding stop. After, I go to the office and check in. I head to my class. The entire day in one class. I wouldn't be changing classes. I'd be stuck in one seat while my blood congregates at my feet. Hey, my thoughts just rhymed. Cool.

The day went by as normally as possible, the curriculum was easier compared to New York so I caught on quickly. On the way out, Henry caught up to me.

_**Henry's POV**_

"Hey, we're going to basically the same place. So, maybe we could walk back together?" I ask. Other than being a little pale, Nicole looked like her old self.

"Sure," She says smiling.

"You coming? Or would you rather take the elevator? I say remembering how she always took the stairs. She smiles at me and is on her way up. WE get to the fourth level with two to go when she stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She is breathing heavily and is holding onto the railing desperately.

"Just," She breathes, "A. Bit. Light. Headed,"

"Hey, just try breathing slower. Ok?" I say concerned. She try's doing that and takes a step, immediately collapsing and going unconscious.

**A/N  
Cliff hanger. well for those of you who haven't read the story. So any way I am going on vacation this weekend, and so I have to pack tonight I don't know when I will be able to upload. Probably sometime Sunday when I get back. But I will try to do a few more chapters when I am done packing. I am hoping that by sometime next weekend I will be making up my own chapters. I will do my best to have a schedule so that I will be able to write when school returns after spring break. I hope you like this story and thank you so much for understanding.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/U: Ok, so I got home later than I thought I would. So I will post just this chapter. I have an idea of how i want to continue to update to get to the point to where I need to be, but I'm not sure how that will work out. Any way just be patient, and I will let you know what I come up with for now Happy Easter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Henry's POV**_

The ambulance got here as fast as they could, they immediately put Nicole on oxygen and rushed away. My mom gave me a ride to the hospital just as the ambulance arrived. Her dad and a women I didn't recognize hopped out of the ambulance with her. Dr. Whale was checking vitals as they brought her to the ICU. In Storybrooke it doesn't take a lot to end up there.

"...Malnutrition... Get her on a feeding tube." I heard Dr. Whale tell the nurses as they wheeled her off.

"She was getting better," Mr. Smith mumbled to himself.

"She isn't getting better, we should have noticed it," The woman, I am guessing is her mother, said.

I finally worked up the courage to walk up to them.

"Mr. Smith?" I say weakly. He looks up.

"What the? Henry?" He asks.

"Yeah, I should have called to say I moved but-" I rambled. He held out his hand.

"Good to see you again son," Mr. Smith said in his usual way. He always called me son. I shook his hand and turned to Nicole's mother.

Nicole refused to call her 'mom'. She believed 'mother' and 'mom' had different meanings. She gave birth to Nicole, that makes her Nicole's mother. If she had stayed and had a bond with her she would have earned the title of mom.

"So your the boy who caused my daughter's problems." She states coldly. My small smile fades. I was beginning to see why Nicole rejected her. As if by fate Dr. Whale walks in.

"She's been stabilized. Nicole is waking up. You can go see her." Dr. Whale says.

I let her parents go in first. After a half hour of waiting, they let me go in. I walk in to see Nicole looking at the food in front of her blankly. She is still pale. She was pale at school, I saw nothing of it. She knew she wouldn't make it up the stairs but she didn't say anything. Why?

"Nicole, you got to eat the. Please." I say.

"I will. Does the doctor know whats wrong yet?" She asks.

"Your parents didn't tell you?" I say stunned.

"My dad started to say something, but my mother cut him off," Nicole says.

"You didn't have enough nutrition in your body. They put you on a feeding tube." I explain. Nicole looks at the tube on her arm and looks almost scared of it. Then she takes a deep breath and says,

"That would be what my mother wouldn't say to me, ignore the problem it will go away," She says.

"Can you please eat?" I say changing topics. She slowly gives me a small smile and picks up her fork. She eats the potatoes like I knew she would do. She has an obsession with mashed potatoes. They are her favorite food.

"They're instant," She says crinkling her nose. That is the Potato Policy, as she calls it, real potatoes or none at all. But she continues eating them until their are no more. She then moves on to the peas.

**Again thanks for being patient, and remember to read, and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

**_Henry's POV_**

I wake up with the sun in my face. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I go back to my room and get dressed in, guess what, plaid. I walk to the kitchen to get water, when I see a weird sight.

Nicole was cooking in the kitchen. She was making scrambled eggs and pancakes with something in it.

"Uh, hi?" I ask. She looks over and smiles.

"Morning. You hungry? I made sausage pancakes." She says.

"Sausage pancakes?"

"My own little creation," She says.

"Right. Wait, how did you get in here?" I ask nervous.

"You live in New York, Henry," She says looking at me seriously, "You should really lock you windows." I eye the fire escape and the now opened window. Nicole bursts out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Your mom let me in, she has a case, so we have the day to ourselves," She says.

Before eating, I made hot chocolate for both of us. I started to put cinnamon on top when Nicole interrupted.

"What are you doing?"  
"Cinnamon on hot chocolate, you haven't tried it?"

"No! Why would I?" She exclaims.

"Just try it," I say putting the mug in her hand.

After breakfast, we thought of what we could do.

"We could watch that movie, Frozen."

"Haven't heard of it,"

"What! You haven't seen Frozen!" She yells.

"Nope."

"Well, you've seen other Disney movies, right?" I shake my head.

"Snow white? Sleeping beauty? Cinderella? Alice in Wonderland? Robin Hood? Peter pan? Pinocchio? Come on!" She yelled.

"None of them, not even that old one you love so much," I state.

"One, it isn't a Disney movie. Two, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WIZARD OF OZ! How are we friends!" She says collapsing on the couch. Then she gets up and tells me to stay here. She runs out the door.

Twenty minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I answer and saw Nicole with a huge stack of DVD's.

"Disney movie marathon." She says. "But first, we are watching the Wizard of OZ," I put my hands up in surrender, and then help her with the movies.

After losing count of how many movies we watched and my mom coming home, it was evening. Nicole was asleep on the couch with me awkwardly avoiding her. She had green colored jeans on and a simple red tank-top. At 7 I decided to wake her. I tapped her shoulder. She slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. After sitting up, She asked,

"What was your favorite?"

"Peter Pan." I reply. "We can watch Frozen tomorrow, ok?" After schol."

"Got it,"

She left by herself because luckily it was still light out, but little did I know it would be the last day I saw her for three months.

**Please, Please, Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please Read and Review this story I would really appreciate it.**

_**Nicole's POV**_

I was at Granny's eating mashed potatoes (real ones) and gravy with turkey, when the lights go out.

"So this is what happens," I say. I have never been in a black out. The city has lights everywhere, we have no shortage of it, but this is new. No lights. Pitch black.

It was early evening so I had time to go home while it was still light out. I grabbed a few flashlights and headed across the hall.

_**Henry's POV**_

There was a knock at the door, so I stumbled to the door and answered.

"And he was never seen again. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole exclaims with a flashlight illuminating her face as I opened the door.

"Hi Nicole." I say looking at her bored.

"Pretty scary huh?" She says.

"Would bi if I knew the rest of the story,"

"Exactly," She smiles.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Exactly," she states, walking in the apartment. I set that aside still confused.

"What do you do when the lights go out?" She says in a riddle-y tone. "You know, not me,"

"You play board games," I reply.

"BORING!" Nicole yells.

Then she gasps. "You stay here, I have an idea!" She runs across the hall leaving both apartment doors open. She comes back lugging in a blue record player. She is really into vintage things. On top of that she has all of her vinyls. She also gets modern music in vinyl form.

"Told you my record player is useful," She says smirking.

"Very funny. Let me guess, dance party?" I say knowing the answer.

"You know me so well," she states dramatically. She puts in the first record and sets the needle thing. Up beat music starts playing and she starts dancing, when she looks at me standing there she stops.

"You're going to dance or not? She asks.

"Not" I state.

"Not an option," Nicole grabs my hands and starts moving my arms to the music. She looks at me expectingly. I slowly start dancing until we are just randomly dancing to the rest of the record. When it ends she puts in another one and coaxes me into dancing again. Then a slow song comes on.

"M'lady! May I have this dance," I ask getting on one knee in a cheesy British accent.

"Of course!" She says in an equally dumb accent. We are then in the standard middle school dance position. As the song goes on we get a little closer to each other. I noticed that Nicole was wearing black leggings, because it was very cold out today, a high waisted maroon skater skirt, and a Beatles graphic tee tucked into the skirt. By the end of the song her head is resting on my shoulder and my hands are still on her waist. The next song is also slow, so we stand there swaying.

**_Nicole's POV_**

As we danced, the ground suddenly moved. We both fall and I get us to both crawl under a table, somehow remembering what to do in an earthquake.

Once it stopped, I slowly got out from under the dining table, followed by Henry.

"Does that normally happen?" I ask.

"No," Henry replies, unsure.

"Lets go see what happened," I suggest. His eyes get wide.

"NO! No, let's stay here, just to be safe," He tries to say nonchalantly.

"Yes, stay on the top floor during an earthquake,' I say sarcastically. I head out the door and down the stairs with Henry behind me.

Everyone was on their way to the town border so I followed after them.

"Nicole really! I'm sure everything is fine!" Henry calls after me. I keep going until I see what the big deal was about. Ice. A wall of ice. I knew Maine was cold, but this brings a whole new perspective on what cold means. It was impossible. My dad must be excited. He works with people who talk about other people who talked about magic. Like the Grimm Brothers. But this is insane.

"Henry..." I start. I', dreaming, there isn't a wall of ice, and everything is normal. There is no way this is real.

**Please review. I know that this may be boring to read again if you already have read it, but tell other people to read, and review. Please spread the word about this story. I would really like more reviews and follows on this story. Well I will continue tomorrow after school. I have 6 more chapters to go until I get to make up my own stuffs can't wait. I will let you know on chapter 20 what I decide to do about updating the new chapters. So excited to see what will happen. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

_**Nicole**_

Having a giant ice wall surrounding the town was surprisingly easy to live with. My dad was raving about it at dinner. Just casual dinner conversation.

"Wait until the guys at the university here about this!" He exclaimed while passing the peas.

"It isn't magic," I say.

"How can an ice wall appear in such a short amount of time. And be that big and that thick and surround the entire town and not be magic!" He says.

"Scientific anomaly?" I counter say.

"Scientific anomaly? Scientific anomaly! Did I raise you wrong? Science can explain some things, but it can't explain this!" He laughs. I smile back.

"Magic is just science we don't understand," I laugh.

"Who said that?"

"A scientist," I answer

"Promise me you will never be a scientist," My dad says acting serious.

"Fine, I'll never be a scientist," I say to make him happy. "What are we doing in Storybrooke, anyway?"

"I told you, work." He said.

"There isn't a university here," I question.

"Well I am working on finding some proof that the Grimm brothers found inspiration for a story around here," My dad says.

"Didn't the stay in, like, England?" I ask.

"Well they traveled a lot, so it is a possibility that they came to America," He says.

"Oh," I say looking at my half empty plate.

"Make sure to eat the rest of that," Dad says getting up.

"Got it," I answer.

I was left alone with my mother at the table.

"So your dad is pretty passionate about that magic nonsense," She says.

"It isn't nonsense. Do I agree with it, no. But he does, and so does a bunch of other people. It is trying to find proof of something that others don't know or care about. He does. He is one of the few that do, and I think that is pretty amazing," I retort.

"Well I highly doubt he will find proof looking at that ice wall," She says.

"Can you ever say something Positive?" I spit. She was walking on thin ice. Why did she do this? My mother doesn't get what dad lives by, because she wan't there for it. She doesn't know anything about me, because she wasn't there.

"Sorry, I just don't know what else to talk to you about," She answers.

"How was your day?' is a start." I say raising my voice.

"You never talk to me when I say that," She whispers, "I'm your mom"

That pushed me over the edge.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I yell.

"Excuse me?" My mother asks.

"You. Left. Do you not understand that. You weren't there to be my mom. You weren't there for my kindergarten graduation, or my first school dance, but I'm glad you left," I say.

"Nicole!" She yells.

"If you stayed, I wouldn't have met Henry!" I sate.

"What?"

"I met him at a support group for kids with single parents." I explain annoyed.

"Well then I wish I stayed because they you wouldn't have these problems," My mother says.

"I may have gotten depression when he left, but I was full blown anorexic the week YOU came back!" I say.

"What?" She asks again.

"I stopped eating completely when you came back from your eight year trip around the world, and besides, what have you done to help me through it?" I retort.

"Nicole. I didn't know," she whispers.

"Of course you didn't I didn't tell you," I whisper back angrily.

"I wanted to come back the week I left, but I was afraid you would be mad at me," She says.

"Yeah, a five year old definitely would be mad at her mother for being gone for a few days versus a hormonal thirteen year old who hasn't seen you in eight years," I say

"And about me not helping with your anorexia, I have never been in the reacting position, but I do know how you feel," She says caring.

"I doubt that," I say.

"When my parents split up, I started throwing up," She states. There is a genetic component to eating disorder. I had just found it. "It went on for a year without anyone knowing, when they did, it took even longer for me to recover," I was crying, she touches my face.

"It seemed like I wasn't helping you, because I didn't think you needed it. It took you less than two months to start to get better, and you slipped once. But you bounced back so quickly, and your even better than you were a month ago. You are so strong, and I am proud to have you as a daughter,"

"Mom," I sob out.

"I love you, Nicole," She says kissing me on the leaves me alone and I put me face in my hands and cry.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey I'm back, and i'm so sorry for not updating. It's the end of the school year, and with that comes a lot of studying. I'm hoping to get on a schedule soon. For I will be getting my P.E. credit over the summer, try to find a job, go on vacations, and hopefully still have time to write. So if you will please be patient with me I will try to start writing again. Thanks so much, and here is chapter 16. BTW: it's a flashback.

_Flashback_

**Nicole's POV**

At school I was just waiting for it to end. I suffered through a DNA test I most likely failed, a math lesson about who knows what, a reading project, English literature (not to bad though), and the end of the civil war.

When the bell finally rang for the end of school, I ran out the door. I took the subway to Henry's apartment and the man at the desk recognized me from my many visits during his shift, and I ran up the stairs. I finally reached his door, I knocked. No answer.

"Ms. Swan?" I say knocking again harder. The door opens. I finally notice the door was already open, very slightly. Walking in, I see something strange. Scrambled eggs are left on a plate on top of the kitchen's island. The burner was left on. I turn it off and look around. I open a closet and see clothes missing. I checked were the put the suitcases and they aren't there. I go to Henry's room and see the laptop is there.

I run to Ms. Swan's room and see most of the clothing gone, her phone isn't there, her computer is. The alarm clock is ringing quietly because she is a light sleeper. I shut it off and go to the home phone. 20 missed calls. I did the stupidest thing I had ever done. I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" I here a monotone voice say.

"Hi, uh I'm at apartment **Insert apartment address here **and I would like to report a suggested missing family." I stutter.

"Why do you think they are missing?" The female voice says

"Food was left out, the burner was left out, clothing is gone, no one is here," I start.

"Would you like me to send an officer there?" She says.

"Yes please," I muster.

After she hangs up I lose it. I fall to the ground and start sobbing hysterically. I grab the arm of the couch to try and not pass out but I couldn't stop breathing like I was. It was like I was drowning and claustrophobic. I was in a room full of water and people. I was dying, I finally decided. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor.

When I wake up, I see my dad and three men I don't recognize. They are wearing police uniforms and talking to a walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Nikki. You okay?" My dad says.

"Yeah," I say sitting up.

"The police man thinks you had a panic attack," He explains.

"Oh," I say "do they know what happened to Henry?"

"Labeled as missing as of right now," He answers.

"So they're gone." I say sadly.

"No. They will find them. I promise," My dad said. I start to shake my head, when he grabs my shoulders.

"Nikki. I promise, they WILL find them," I nodded and he let the policemen ask me questions about Ms. Swan and Henry. They got pictures of them and left having them still labeled as M.I.A. I went home in a daze. I don't know what to do now. He was the only person I really can talk to. He's gone. He's never coming back.

"Hey I'm gonna have some chicken for dinner, you want some?" My dad asks as we enter the apartment.

"Not hungry," I say coldly. I shuffle to my room and go to sleep knowing I had lost my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Henry's POV**

I hear a knock at the door and answer to Nicole running in. She collapses on the coach.

"I'm bored!" She yells. "You know this is the problem with small towns, nothing to do, it doesn't help that it's also remote!"

"Nice to see you too," I laugh. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I'm here!" She says exasperated.

Mary Margret and David walk into the room. They stop unsure of what to do.

"Hello," Nicole says sitting up.

"Hi," Mary Margret answers.

"Soooo, who are you?" Nicole says slowly.

"I'm Mary Margret and my Husband is Ch- David." She answers.

"How do you know Henry?" Nicole asks.

"Aunt and Uncle," I spill out. She would definitely ask questions if I said they were my grandparents. She looked at me questionably, then her face softened.

"Oh! Right. The family you mentioned," She realizes.

"Yeah exactly," I say. I hate lying.

"Well we need to go so we'll leave you two," David says. Walking out the door.

"So what are we doing?" She asks.

"Docks?" I answer.

"Ok, and how long will that take?" She questions.

"There is an ice cream place on the way, we can go there," I finish.

"Got it," She says grabbing my jacket.

At the ice cream place, Nicole go a chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup, whilst I got just a vanilla cone. We each payed for our ice cream from a blonde lady who was considerably more cheerful after she got the ice cream for Nicole. She looked at Nicole.

"You enjoy that," She said.

"Thanks," Nicole answered uncomfortably.

We sat on the dock trying to read people.

"He is a sailor and he still hasn't paid off the boat. Used to be married. Gain about twenty pounds since," Nicole says looking at a man on a boat.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"His clothes are to small, and old. So he gained wight, can't afford new clothes. He doesn't keep himself looking good but his boat is in pristine condition. It means a lot to him, if the people who own the boat take it back, he is already paying it off as is, can't afford to pay for any damage,"

"And the used to be married?" I ask. She gets up and walks over to the sailor.

"Hey! How is your wife?" She asks up beat.

"Oh, who are you?" He grumbles.

"Daughter of a friend of your wife," Nicole answers quickly, trying to confuse him.

"Well, she left me. Things hadn't been workin' out," He answers leaving me shock.

"Oh, such a shame," She says. "See you around,"

"Yep," He answers when she is walking away.

"Lucky guess," Nicole tells me smiling.

"You watch too much Sherlock," I say.

"Maybe," She answers still smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Henry's POV**

Marian was freezing to death and no one could save her. They might think it was because the ice was in the way of the kiss, but I know it was because Robin Hood loves Regina.

"Henry?" Nicole says.

"What?" I reply breaking out of my daze.

"Is it cold in here or what?" She exclaims. We were getting back to the apartments when she said this. It didn't seem particularly cold.

"Ish," I shrug. "Do you want to come in?" Gesturing to the door.

"Sure," She says. I open the door for her. "No need to do that,"

"I'm trying to be chivalrous," I argue.

"And I'm trying to break conformity!" She yells jokingly. I put my hands up in surrender and go inside first she then comes in.

**Nicole's POV**

Mary Margret and David are there when I go in. It is still really cold even though I can see the heater blowing warmth at me. It's like a barrier of coldness is around me.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Mary Margret asks.

"Nothing," I answer.

"You all right you look a little pale?" David asks.

"Did you eat enough today?" Henry asks

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys are talking about," I say suspiciously. What did they mean?

"Your hair..." Henry starts. There are suddenly two of him, and then my vision gets blurry. I feel a wave of unbelievably freeze. I collapse into endless darkness.

**Henry's POV**

It happened again. The thing that happened to Marian, happened to Nicole.

"True love's kiss?" Mary Margret suggests.

"There's no one and we can't get her parent's involved," Emma says. I wasn't listening to anyone. I was just sitting next to Nicole, now on the couch, looking at her.

"How tragic," I here a familiar voice say. I turn and come face to face with Nicole. Her voice sounded a little more grown up and regal. She was wearing a gold mermaid gown that glittered at the slightest movement. Her hair was wavy like the movie stars. Her makeup looked very natural with a simple winged out eyeliner and a nude lip. "Are you going to answer or not?"

"Uh, Nicole?" I whisper She "tsks" like she' disappointed in me.

"No, no, no dear. I'm not Nicole,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Henry's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Nicole was standing in front of me. But how?

"How are you here?" I ask.

"You mean how are YOU here," She replies.

"What?"

"What?" She says.

"who are you?" I ask. She laughs causing the gown to sparkle even more.

"Where's the fun in that? You figure it out," She answers. With that, she walked out the door. I went in the hall but she was no where to be found. I go back in to find her sitting bridal style in the love seat. her hair was now in a fishtail braid and she was wearing a short puffy, sea green dress with eyeliner in the same color and red lips.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" she says smiling.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"Questions, questions." she says shaking her head. "Never the less, costume change," she laughs.

"Why are you here?" I question.

"Let's not get into that," She replies swinging her legs off the chair's arm, now sitting normal. She leans toward Nicole's still body.

"Poor thing. You going to kiss her or not?"

"what?" I say.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb. you love her." She states annoyed. I wouldn't say I love her. I just love being around her, and talking to her, and seeing her, and... Oh god.

"Oh god indeed," She says.

"How did you..." I start

"I know everything about you," she says creepily, smiling widely. "Feeling crazy aren't you? Like nothing makes sense. Who is this person in front of you? Is Nicole going to die?" Can I really save her?" This is exactly what I was thinking. It doesn't make sense.

"How come everyone else in the room haven't noticed you?" I ask.

"Wow! Question city today. To answer your question, they can't see me,"

"So that means..." I say trying to find out who she is.

"You look crazy" She says. "And I'm personally and forever yours," she continues pouting her lips. I look around the room, people have tried to not look my way and ignore me. I looked crazy.

"Told you," She says. What I believes to be a good idea popped in my head. "He can't help you," She says with a blank expression. I left the apartment not caring about what she said.

"I walk to Archie's and knock on the door.

"Henry! Are you here about..." He wanted to say Nicole, I could tell.

"Sort of," I say. "I think she's haunting me," I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Nicole with a navy blue a-line dress and a nude lip.

"Hi, sweetie," she says smugly.

"Ok, then," Archie says, not seeing Nicole. "Come on in," I go inside ans sit on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"She is always in a formal gown and she isn't really her," I explain

"Is she here now?" I look to the other chair to see her sitting bridal style again mocking Archie.

"Yes,"

"It is most likely all in your head," He says. "Walk up to her and tell her to go away," I walk up to her and her posture straightens.

"You don't really want to do this, do you," She says smiling.

"Go away, and leave me alone," I say.

"Look at you taking authority! I'm almost proud," She laughs sarcastically.

"Go away," I whisper.

"She'll die if I leave," Nicole stands up. I hesitated.

"Go. Away." I finally said.

"Have fun at her funeral," Nicole yells as she walks out the door.

"Is she gone?" Archie says.

"Yeah," I answer breathless.

"I think she was a subconscious image from missing Nicole," Archie diagnosed. He was right she was all in my head. I miss Nicole. I need Nicole.

"Thanks," I run out of the room. All the way back to my apartment. Nicole is still laying there. No one is here. I go up to her and do the dumbest thing I've ever done.

I kiss her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nicole's POV**

I was in a horrible red room with curtains on fire. Their were no windows or doors, so I had to wonder how I got here, or how I wasn't being burned alive. I tried to yell for help, but my screams melted into the roar of the fires. Suddenly everything went blurry.

My eyes flutter open as I look at Henry's face hovering above me. What is going on? I gasp and sit straight up causing him to jump back.

"What are you doing?" I ask out of breath.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing, just... Checking your pulse," He said quickly.

"Ok, for next time you do it like this," I say showing him how to check someone's pulse on their neck.

"Now I know," Henry replies awkwardly.

"Yep," I say popping the 'P'.

"How are you feeling?" He asks getting off the topic.

"Weird. It's like I have a headache and 10,000 pounds of weight is on top of it, while still being lightheaded. What happened to me?" I ask.

"I don't know," Henry replied strangely. He was lying to me. Like with the family.

"Your lying," I say. He starts to protest, but I stop him. "Don't try and come up with an excue, I know you know what happened to me so tell me. Now,"

"I.. Can't" He said painfully.

"Why not?" I say aggravated.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't," His words are cutting me. I told him everything no matter how difficult, and now he is lying to me.

"Henry. What. Can't. You tell me?" I say losing patience. He doesn't answer. I head to the door.

"No, Nicole!" He calls after me, desperate.

"What?" I say giving him one chance.

"You fainted again. We took you to the doctor and it wasn't because of malnutrition. So we took you to the apartment to wait for you to wake up, I didn't want to worry you with thinking it was because you didn't eat or anything," I wanted to believe him. It sounded true. Why shouldn't it be?

"ok,"

"Do you want to go to Granny's?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say forcing a smile. "Yeah, lets go," I go to my apartment to say hi to my parents and grab my jacket.

**Henry's POV**

I lied to her. I lied to her. I knew I would have to tell her soon, but I couldn't do that without making sure the others approved. She comes out of her apartment with her navy green army jacket. She is wearing her Beatles t-shirt and a purple-y wine colored coated jeans, making them look shiny. She had her studded combat boots on and chain earrings brushing her shoulder.

We walk to Granny's, finding the rest of my family there. They looked shocked when they see Nicole.

"Hey guys!" Nicole smiles.

"Uh, hi." Emma stutters out. She looks at me, "Did you?"

"Yeah," I say quickly, turning red. Everyone but Nicole gapes at me.

"Great, I really needed those dishes done," Emma says to not sound suspicious. Before Nicole could question it Granny walked up.

"What can I get you,"

"Your lasagna, please," Nicole said. She looks at me. "Do you mind if we split it?"

"I was gonna get a cheeseburger," I answer.

"Got it," She replies smiling.

After we eat, everyone is sitting around the table talking. Everyone is laughing and Nicole is bonding with the family. But I feel numb. I keep going over what happened today, getting more and more confused. I kissed her, then lied to her, now she's acting as if nothing happened. Everyone at the table keeps stealing glances at me and her, smiling at us.

Nicole looks at her phone and looks to me.

"That was my parents, I got to go, bye," She ruffles my hair and walks out. Everyone leans towards me.

"Does she know?" Regina asks.

"No, but she's suspicious. I need to tell her," I answer.

"She doesn't know. That's good," David says.

"Wouldn't it be better coming from me rather than her walking in on a werewolf?" I gesture to Ruby.

"Not cool," She states. I mumble a sorry and continue.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later. I should be the one to tell her." I finish. Everyone is silent for a minute. Emma speaks up.

"Fine, but not yet,"


	21. Chapter 21

_flashback_

**Nicole's POV**

Me and a boy named Jake, who was a friend of Henry's, put up missing posters all around New York for about three hours. As I walk up to my apartment I stop for breath. I had lost ten pounds in a few days and it was affecting my stair climbing. I put the key in the lock and go inside.

I walk into the living room where my dad is sitting across from a women that looks vaguely familiar. She has long brown hair and green eyes. I was trying to process what was going on, when it hit me like a truck. She was the one picture in the hallway, the one that looked oddly like me, but never was. The picture I begged my dad to take down. The picture I tried to ignore. The picture of my mother.

"No," I whisper. I back up, as she stands up.

"Nicole, please. Sit down." My dad says.

"Get out," I say.

"I can't I live here," My mother says half smiling.

"What is going on?" I turn to my dad.

"Your mom said she sent postcards, what happened to them," He asks.

"No, no. Don't get mad at her. I understand, she must not have wanted them." She says.

"Can I switch you for the postcards?" I retort.

"Nicole!" My dad yells.

"She shouldn't be here! I don't want her here!" I scream. My mother tries to say something, but I interrupt. "You left! Do you not remember that! You can't just barge into my life and expect everything to go back to normal!"

"Nikki," My mother whispers. I run off to my room and slam the door.

I can never see her again. I lay down on my bed and bury my head in my pillow. Why did this have to happen?" I didn't want this to happen. I here a soft knocking at my door.

"Go away," I whine. The door opens anyway.

"Hey Nikki, I'm sorry. I should have told you before," My dad's voice says as he sits on my bed. I feel like his hand stroke my hair. "I know after everything that has happened, the last thing you need is a surprise. But can you please try to be nice,"

"What did she mean about her living here?" I mumble through the pillow.

"She wants another shot. Believe me, when I opened the door and saw her I reacted very much like you did. She just wants to get to know you. Please, give her a chance," My dad begs. I look up to him and see on his face it means a lot to him. I had to try. For him. He needed her way more than I did.

"Ok." I say, wishing I never had to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Henry's POV**

I didn't notice Nicole was behind me until she spoke.

"There you are!" She exclaimed sitting down next to me at Granny's. "You, my dear friend, have been avoiding me," She was right. I was avoiding her. I didn't know how to tell her about magic. She was way to logical. I needed proof. There was plenty, but what isn't dangerous?

"No I haven't," I lie. "The weird ice wall is down. Did you hear?"

"Yeah, my dad was devastated. He didn't get to take any pictures," Nicole reply's. Now or never.

"Hey, can you come back to the apartments. I need to show you something." Nicole furrows her eyebrows, Frowning. She is skeptical,

"Okay..." She answers slowly.

We make our way up the stairs and I unlock the door. She sits down on the coach slowly and waits for me.

"Okay. So,do you know how the ice wall was created?: I ask her.

"Scientific anomaly." She answers simply.

"No," I whisper. She immediately looks confused.

"And you know how?"

"Yes. Your dad is partially right,"

"Magic?" Nicole almost scoffs.

"Yeah. I can prove it to you." I say quickly.

"You're unbelievable," She laughs.

"It's true! Okay. So Elsa's-"

"Are you listening to yourself!" Nicole says standing up. "Elsa is a cartoon character from Disney. You are talking about her like she's real!"

"I can prove it," Henry says.

"How?"

**Nicole's POV**

Henry leads me to the town hall and I grow even more suspicious. We walk through the empty halls and stop at the Mayor's office.

"Here to see the mayor?" I say sarcastically.

"Yep." Henry answers emotionless. We walk in and are greeted by Regina Mills.

"Henry! Uh, Nicole. It's a surprise to see you today," She says half cheerfully.

"Can you show her?" Henry asks. Her eyes immediately get wide.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me," I say.

Regina sighs and takes another breath. She mover her hand in a strange movement, and the next thing I know she is holding fire. I back up, and run out of the room.

"Nicole!" Henry yells after me. I stop at the end of the hall. I let Henry catch up to me.

"that is not possible," I gasp.

"It is," He says simply. I pull him into a hug.

"This town is screwed up," I whisper.

"I know," Henry says almost relieved.

Unless proven otherwise, as far as I knew, magic was real. And I will not forget the rest of my time in Storybrooke.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Finally. I have made it to the last chapter that the previous owner made. I have a few Ideas, and I can't wait to share them. So with no further a due. Here is the last chapter that I need to copy,**

**Henry's POV**

"Wait so, Mary Margret and David aren't your aunt and uncle?" Nicole said slowly. We were sitting next to each other in a booth at Granny's

"No. They're my grandparents," I answered quickly. I look at Nicole's face as it twists in confusion.

"Uh, what," She said sharply, looking back at me.

"It's a long story," I reply. She shakes her head.

"Nope. No. Uh-uh. You are telling me the whole story and nothing else."

"Well, there is a place called the Enchanted forest where Snow..." I start.

"Snow freakin' White! You're kidding me, right? That's insane!" Nicole says angrily.

I know it's crazy. But it's true. So Snow White and Prince Charming..."

"Okay, I have decided that I only want bullet points on the story and just a list of characters, because I don't think I want the whole story."

"Well I would say to read this" I say pulling the book out of my bag. "But, I need it for a project,"

"I'll help you with the project, problem solved." Nicole said. I pull out a piece of paper and a pen, starting the character list.

"The mayor is the Evil Queen? She seems nice," Nicole says looking at the incomplete list.

"She is. Trying to change now." I get really focused on the list, so I don't have time to answer fully.

"Is there sleeping curses?" She asks looking at the table blankly.

"Yeah," I answer. We stay silent while I finish the list. "Okay, I finished the list of-"

"Did you kiss me?"

oh God. Oh. God. That isn't good. She knows, she knows. How am I going to explain this?

"Yeah, uh."

"Why?" Nicole half yells.

"Well, 'true love' doesn't have to be, like, romance. it can be friendship, loyalty, stuff like that," I say awkwardly, knowing I was basically lying to her.

"Are you saying we're not together?" Nicole asks in a over dramatic southern accent,"I thought we ha something special Charlie!" We both start laughing more hysterically than we should have. After the laughter dies down, Nicole takes a look at the list.

"If there's a Belle, who's the beast?" She asks.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I say knowing her reaction. She hated that story, it gave her nightmares as a kid and now she refuses to even talk about anything relating to that story. She turns to me seriously.

"No. Okay. Why isn't he on the list?"

"He left town," I answer, reassuring her. She lets out a breath of relief.

"Okay. Okay. He's not coming back?"

"Nope."

"Good." Nicole says getting up.

"Where are you going?" I also get up. She grabs the book.

"you have a project and I want to read this, so let's go/" She grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

**A/N: Yeah, I finally get to finish telling this wonderful story so please read, and review. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Henry's POV**

Nicole, and I were walking home one day. I'm almost done explaining my family tree, and how Regina is my adoptive mom. The only thing I left out was about my father, and who he was. Of course I told her that he died, but I never talked about that side of the family due to rumplestiltskin. Unfortunately when I walked into the apartment yesterday I overheard my family talking about him being back in town. So as I was saying Nicole, and I were walking home when we spot pengo, Archie's dog. "Hey pongo. What are you doing alone?" I walk up to him, and he runs towards the woods. I look a Nicole, and we run after him.

We run until he leads us to a cliff. "Here Pong." Nicole says, but he growls at her.

"That's enough." We hear a voice say.

"Cruella, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much." She grabs Nicole, and shows me her gun. "You will listen to me or she dies." I just stand there wide eyed, and nod.

"No, Henry I'll be fine, go get your mom." Nicole screams, but cruelly slaps her.

"Be quiet. Now Henry follow me, and she won't get hurt."

I slump down defeated, and follow her. We end up at a cottage in the woods. She ties us up, pulls, out her phone, and calls someone. "It's done." All of a sudden there is purple smoke in the room, and rumplestiltskin appears.

"wonderful." He says. "Henry do you know why you are here."

"Wait," Nicole says "Henry, how does he know you, and who is he?"

I look anywhere, but her eyes, and say. "Nicole, I would like you to meet my fathers dad, and my grandfather Rumplestiltskin."

**Nicole's POV**

Hold up, did he just say that his grandfathers Rumplestiltskin? "What are you talking about." I ask. The Rumple speaks up. "That, dearie." He points at Henry. "Is my grandson, and my undoing."

"So that's what you want me for?" Henry says "my mom's will find you." It was the Dark Ones turn to speak. "That dearie, is where your wrong."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"oh, have you not heard, Marian never came back. It was Zelena."

"What?" Henry asked surprised. "I thought."

"That's where you thought wrong my friend. So your mom is going to save Robin, along with Emma who is going to find Malificents daughter."

"Well then." I shout "David will find us."

"Aw, you think that they will find you?" He laughs. "I put up an invisible barrier. Only I can get in, and out. Cruella is here to...babysit." Henry gives his grandfather a glair.

"Let me just ask you one thing." He says "Why did you break Belle's heart." He turns around quickly.

"Thats enough!" He shouts "No one will save you. Your alone. Your no hero, and your not worth being saved!" Both mine, and Henry's eyes are wide. What if he's right? What if we aren't worth being saved?

**A/N: please review. Can't wait to see how this story turns out as I write. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Please read and review. I am also going to try to get back to people who have reviewed. Before I do. I just want to thank you for reviewing. And if you haven't reviewed please do it helps me know you are reading this. **

**hevelinchris: I have a plan for Nicole, and Henry. I am writing on paper first, and then typing what I have come up with. Just keep reading, and I hope you like it. **

**Unfortunately that was the only review I got this week. So please review I really want to know what you think. So here is chapter 25.**

**Davids POV**

"Hey snow," I say walking into the apartment.

"Hey," She says. Snow is cooking dinner. "How was you day?"

"It was good. wheres Henry?" she turns around looking confused.

"What are you talking about? I told both Henry, and Nicole to go straight to the sheriffs office."

"The never showed."

"You don't think?"

"but why?"

"I-I don't know." she says. I quickly turn around, grab my coat that has my sheriffs badge on its.

"And where do you think your going?"

"If the queens of darkness, and the dark one have gotten to Henry, and Nicole then i'm going to get them back."

"You have no magic."

"The doesn't matter. Neither Emma, or Regina are here at the moment, and I can't wait until they get back."

"Be safe," She says.

"I will." I kiss her on the cheek, and leave.

**Henry's POV**

"So your just going to leave us here?" I asked.

"Yeah, so you won't get in the way of my plans," Rumple reply's.

"What's your plan?" Nicole asked. "What will happen to me, and my family? What about Henry?" She looks at me.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," He laughs.

He turns around. "Cruella, i have to go out. please stay here, and watch them." He poofs out of the room leaving purple smoke around us.

"Henry, what will happen?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he has a plan for us," I reply.

"You mean we could end up alone?"

"We are considered heros, because of who takes care of us, and who raised us," I explain. "for all I know they could send you guys back to New Your, and forget everything. Even meeting me, as for me he doesn't want me to be his undoing, so he could kill me, lock me up, or even leave me with no one to look after me."

"Henry, if you woke me with true loves kiss then that means we were meant for each other. So no matter what happens we'll find each other," I smile at her.

"Nicole, will you do me the honor, when this mess is done, to go eat at granny's sometime?" she just smiles, and nods her head.

"How sweet," Cruella says "But it's the villans turn to have there happy ending."

"You guys won't get away with this," I say.

"Oh, I think we already have." She laughs

**A/N: I hope you liked it. please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys so it's officially summer. :) For the first two weeks of my summer vacation I have been on trips, and haven't be able to update until now. Although I have already written this chapter on paper before I left. So please forgive for not updating. Well, here it is guys. Chapter 26.**

**Emma's POV**

We had just gotten Lilly when my father calls. "Hello," I answer

"Hey Emma," he sounds a little panicked

"Is everything alright dad?"

"Depends, where are you?"

"On our way to Robin's. Why?"

"Ok, go get Robin, and then call me back."

"Are you sure cause we can come home."

"I'm sure. Be safe." We hang up, and I look at Regina.

"Somethings wrong." I say

"What did David say?" she asked

"He didn't give details. All he said was to call him after we got Robin, but I just know somethings off."

"Well, then we need to make this fast."

"We walk up the stairs, and knock on the door. Robin opens it. "Regina, What...?"

"Robin, that's not Marian," States Regina.

"What do you mean?"

"That's my sister Zelena, and we need to get out of here."

"but Regina..." He doesn't get to finish when "Marian" walks in.

"ah Regina, so nice to see you again."

**Regina's POV**

"Robin we need to get out of here," I tell Robin.

"Regina...I can't"

"What!? Why not?"

"She's pregnant. Marian's pregnant," He says.

I gasp. "Actually Marian's not pregnant." Zelena says reveling herself. Robin just stands there shocked.

"Come on Robin, we can talk in the car," I say.

"I-I can't just leave her Regina."

"She can come with us."

"but..."

"Hey, we can figure it out, but right now there is something going on in Storybrooke. Emma why don't you call your father back." She dials his number.

**Emma's POV**

"Dad, we're on our way home what's up," I say through the phone.

"How can I say this... the Queens of darkness, and Rumpelstiltskin took Henry."

"What do you mean by took?" Regina asked, for the phone was on speaker phone. I look at Lilly.

"This was your mothers fault, she wanted us to look for you so she could kidnap my son!" I yell at her angerly.

"May you shouldn't leave your child with your parents. Obsessively they are bad babysitters."

"Dad I have to go." I hand up the phone, pull the car over, and look at Lilly. "Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again. You don't know them."

"Neither do you." She came back at me. Sparks started coming out of my hands, and Regina noticed.

"Calm down Emma. Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." I turn the car back on, and drive. We sit in silence. "She's just trying to turn me dark," I say in my head, "But she's right I don't know my parent's. I mean they sent me through a wardrobe like a few seconds after I was born. But they were trying to give me my best chance, and they knew I would find them. But I would rather be with my mom cursed then not at all right." I pull over. "Would you like to drive Regina?"

"Yeah, you ok?"

"um, yeah just tired of driving."

"Ok."

**Henry's POV**

"We need a way out of here," I whisper to Nicole.

"Yeah, but how?"

"I think I can untie you," I say reaching with my tied up hands. "Thankfully Cruella's asleep."

"Ok, our phones are in that draw in the kitchen." we tip-toe over there. I dial Emma's number while we hide in a corner.

"Henry?" I hear Emma say.

"Hey mom."

"Are you ok?" What's going on?" I promise I'll find you."

"Mom, I'm fine, but there's an invisible barrier keeping us in, and you out."

"Alright, first of all stay on the phone as long as you can. I'm going to get your location." Ir only takes a few seconds. "I'm going to get your grandfather and then be there soon."

"ok, I love you. Me, and Nicole just want to be home."

"I know, Hey kid you want talk to your mom."

"Yeah,"

"Henry." I hear my mom say.

"Hey mom."

"i'm so glad your ok."

"Yeah," then I hear Cruella waking up." Mom, Cruella's waking up I'll call you when I can."

"Ok. Be safe, and don't try to go anywhere. Who knows what they will do if you try to escape." I sigh a little for I had a plan in my mind to escape. But mom's right if I get caught something worse than us being tied up could happen. "Yes ma'am. Love you," Was all I could say.

"Love you too," With that I hang up. Nicole, and I run back to where we where tied up. We "Tied" ourselves back up just in time when Cruella woke up.

**Dun, dun, dun. What will happen? see you next time**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Please remember to read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think.**

**Regina's POV**

We got into Storybrooke, and parked the car by the apartment building. It just so happened that as we got out the charming's, that pirate, and Maleficent was walking toward us. Emma gets out, and hugs hook. I help Lilly out of the car. "Maleficent," I say "this is your daughter Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you."

Emma heads straight towards Maleficent, and demands where our son is.

"Emma, I don't know. I had no idea they were going to take him."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I promise you I don't know where he is." That is when Henry called, and Emma got his location. All of a sudden a blast of magic surrounds us, and darkness surrounds me.

**Henry's POV**

We had just up, and Cruella was come towards us when all of a sudden she disappears. "Uh, Henry where did Cruella go." Nicole asked

"I don't know." We walk outside. "Rumple must have taken down the barrier." We run all the way to town, when we got there Storybrooke was deserted. The only other people there where Nicole's parents. They started running when they saw us.

"Nicole, Henry what's going on? What happened?' Nicole's dad asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Nicole says

"Try me." I start to explain my family tree just like I did with Nicole.

"OK, so where is everybody now?" Nicole's mom asked.

"I don't know so i'm going to look for them." I tell them "You guys stay here." I gesture to Nicole, and her family.

"No, Henry you can't go look for them yourself." Nicole's dad said

"I'm sorry, but you don't know magic, and the Enchanted Forest like I do. It wouldn't be save. Besides this is my family, I have to help them. I just need a few things."

"Henry, please don't leave me here. What if you never come back." Nicole says

"Just remember," I tell her "you have to have hope. Besides I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"Just like your grandparents," She said.

"Yes just like them, but I need to get a few things if you would like to help before I go."

"Alright just tell us what you need." Nicole's dad says

"I'm going to find a way to get to them. For all I know they might be in New York without their memories. So I'm going to need pictures of them from here, and the Enchanted Forest. So let's go get the storybook, and pictures from the apartment." We rush over there, and I got we needed.

"There might be something at the sheriffs station you could use." Suggested Nicole

"Good idea," I state. We head over there, and look around. I suddenly spot a swords just like grandpa's. I pick it up, and look at it carefully. It had Happy Birthday Henry on it. Tears came to my eyes, things had been so busy I forgot about my birthday. We where supposed to celebrate this weekend.

"You OK Henry?" Asked Nicole's dad

"My birthday is this weekend, and we where supposed to celebrate. Grandpa must have made a sword just like his for my birthday."

"Hey, you'll find. I have a feeling your family always finds each other." He told me. I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Your right, and there is one more place to go see if there is anything useful. My grandfathers shop." We head over there, and look around.

"Hey Henry, Nicole shouted."

"Yeah" I head over to the counter. On the counter was a book that read Hero's VS Villain's. "Isaac must have rewritten their story's so that is why they aren't here. I have to find him.

"Henry, Please let me go" Nicole begs

"Fine, just please listen to me when I say do something."

Nicole's dad stops us. "Wait a second. This is ridiculous. Henry your chasing fairy tale characters. Does that not sound crazy."

"Not after you have lived here for almost your whole life." I reply

"Henry, you have got to be kidding my."

"You know you sound a lot like my mom when she first came here as the savior."

"I just can't let you go do something so dangerous."

"DANGEROUS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S DANGEROUS! BEING KIDNAPPED BY PETER PAN SO THAT HE CAN "SAVE MAGIC" BY KILLING ME. BEING SNATCHED OUT OF MY MOTHERS HANDS BY THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST SO THAT SHE CAN DESTROY MY MOTHERS HAPPINESS . BEING IN THIS TOWN ITSELF, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. IT'S LIKE ONE THING AFTER THE NEXT. MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN THE HERO'S. NOW IT'S MY TURN." I snapped.

"Alright fine you win." He tells me "I can tell your a strong boy. Nicole, you can go. Just listen to Henry, and stay out of harms way. I don't know what I will do if I lose you."

"Alright I promise." Nicole says.

Nicole's mom suddenly speaks up. "Your just going to let her go. She could get hurt, she could..."

"I trust Henry to be safe, and to take care of her." Nicole's father says.

"Thank you sir, now we must be going." With that we go off to find Isaac.

"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. So please review. I would really like for more reviews than I am getting. So here's this chapter.**

**Nicole's POV**

Me, and Henry drive to a dinner right outside of New York. Henry walks up to the counter. "Have you seen any of these people." He says showing the pictures.

"No I haven't. I'm sorry." The lady at the counter said.

"Well, if you see any of them can you tell them I'm looking for them. Here is my number." Henry replied. I look over at a book case, and see a bunch of books that says Hero's vs Villains on them. I pull out the one we found.

"Henry, look." we walk over to the book case, and look on the back of the books.

"Isaac." He turns around. "Do you know anything about the Arthur of this book?" He asked the lady

"No, I'm sorry." She replies. Henry starts to panic. I don't blame him he is trying to find his family, and this Isaac guy had to get in the way.

"Well how much for the book." I asked.

"Ten dollars." I hand her the money my dad gave us. My phone starts to ring.

"Hey dad." I answered

"Hey hows it going?"

"No luck."

"OK, well it's getting dark so find a place to stay for the night."

"Yes sir."

"I love you Nicole."

"Love you too, bye." I hang up, and tell Henry that we need to find a place for tonight.

"Well," The lady behind the counter said. "There is a place right up the street I can take you guys to."

"Thank you um...I never caught your name." I replied

"Sarah, you can call me Sarah."

"Alright, Sarah." she chuckles a little bit.

We start walking with her to the hotel. Henry, and I walk a little behind so that we could talk. "We will find your parent's Henry, I promise."

"Yeah, well I don't think they are in New York."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah, I think they're in the Enchanted Forest."

"Come on Henry, How would they have gotten there. The Dark Curse destroyed it."

"Yeah, well in this story." He points at the Hero's vs Villains book. "There was no curse, there was no savor, oh my gosh if grandpa, and grandma where never in love they wouldn't of had Emma, and if they didn't have Emma she couldn't of had me."

"So then Where's your mom?"

"I don't know."

"She's still alive, because if she wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"There you go Henry hope."

We finally get to they Hotel, and Sarah turns around. "You know I could help myself to over hear you guys."

"Yeah, well it's no of your business." I snapped

"Just read the book, it might help you find your mom, or the savor. That's what you called her right?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't understand." Henry replies sadly.

"Understand? When I was your age Fairy tales helped me out in life. It seems that you are doing the exact same thing."

"Oh, yeah" Henry snappies. "These aren't story's, this is my family. I'm going to find them. I'm usually in the background, too busy not being a Hero. It's my turn to step up, and be the Hero." He get's out his sward. "This was supposed to be a gift for my birthday. It's tomorrow, I found at the sheriffs station where I was from. My grandfather hid it there. I'm going to use it. I'm going to get my family back, and probably get rid of this Arthur while i'm at it. He caused all of the trouble in the first place."

"Oh, well um...here are the keys to your room. Have a good night." Sarah left. We head up to the room.

"Henry, I haven't seen your worked up like that before."

"Yeah, well it's been a long day. Um... goodnight."

"Goodnight Henry."

**A/N How was that I hope you liked it. please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey I'm back. :) So I have been deciding whether or not Sarah would be working with Isaac. I have decided that she will not be working with Isaac. I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are. She is just in the story temporarily. So here's chapter 29.**

**Henry's POV**

When we woke up we went over to the diner. "Hey Sarah." I say as we sat down on the bar stools.

"Hey, what would it be."

"Pancakes for the both of us." Nicole says.

"Coming right up."

"Ok so I was thinking that we could call a cab, and head into New York." Nicole says to me.

"Nicole we only have $90 left it'll take a little over half to get there. What will happen after that. We may not have enough. One of us can drive."

"your right." Sarah then comes over, and hands us our pancakes. I start to eat then stop. I look over at Nicole she is just staring at her food.

"Nicole, Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"How can you eat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Henry, your families missing. I still remember when you had disappeared for a few months. I was worried, and I couldn't eat."

"Nicole, please don't do this again. Your going to worry me by not eating."

"Henry I..." I didn't let her finish talking when I kissed her. "What was that for?"

"I love you Nicole, and I'm not worried about not being able to find my family because my family will find each other. We will always find each other. Me, and you will also find each other."

"Just like your grandparents."

"Exactly like my grandparents."

We sit there for a few minutes. "We should probably eat before it get's to cold." Nicole says.

"Your right." We eat, pay Sarah, and thank her for her hospitality. When we got to New York we saw a sign giving information on a book signing. It was for Hero's vs Villian's.

"Let's go." I say. When we walk in there is a line of people waiting to get their books signed. We finally get up to the table. I set the key on the table. "Where's my family." Isaac looks up at me.

"Why hello Henry."

"I said where's my family."

"Look now's not the time as you can see."

"I don't care, I have this key, and I can lock you back up in that door."

"Fine." He motions to a security guard. "Take these two to the back. I'll be there when i'm done."

a few minutes later Isaac comes to the back. "I'm not going to ask you again. Where's my family."

"Look around. your family is surrounding us."

"Don't play games with us." Nicole spoke up.

"I'm not playing any games of course these are just copies. You'll have to look in the original copy for your original family."

"You mean this copy." Says Nicole showing it to him. I show him the key, and the page with the door on it.

"Change it. Other wise you will be locked up, and will never get out again." I threatened.

"Henry, I can't fix it. You have to understand. As an Arthur I can't write myself a happy ending. I did exactly that. I no longer have the power to change it."

"Fine then I will change it myself." I take the key, and put it in a random page of the book, and jump in. The last thing I hear is Nicole screaming for me to stop. I fall down, and hit the ground. Before I could get up I saw two more people fall beside me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I have been a little distracted. So I hope you liked it. please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys...So I know it's been a long time since I have updated. Well schools, church, and other activities keeps you busy. I just want to thank all of you who read, and review. I want to keep this story going as long as a can. So please help me by giving me ideas. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here is chapter 30.**

Henry's POV

When I woke up I was tied up next to Nicole. She was still out, and Isaac was sitting next to us wide awake. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Why did you tie us up?" I asked

"So that you little runts can't mess up this book." All of a sudden I hear a big roar. "There we are right on time." Isaac says running away. I look up and see an ogre. I start to struggle.

"Don't worry Nicole I'll get us out of this." There is then a sound coming from a distance. It sounded like hoofs running at a fast speed. A guy in armor then uses magic to defeat the ogre. He take his helmet off. "This is unbelievable." I whisper to myself, for the guy in the helmet was Rumpelstiltskin. He uses magic to untie me. I run next to Nicole, and untie her. "Nicole please wake up. I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes."

"What's your name boy?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Henry" I reply still looking at Nicole.

"Well, Henry I would hurry home may be someone there can help your friend."

"your right." I scoop Nicole in my arms, and start walking. The book had directions to get to Regina so I followed them. I get to where mom lived, and knock on the log. I then here mom telling me to turn around. "Help me Please"begged her.

"Follow me" she replies quickly. We go inside the log, and I set Nicole down on the couch. As soon as I did she woke up.

"Henry?" She asked still a little groggy.

"Nicole" I can finally breath. She starts to try to sit up. "stay down."

"so" my mom starts." How did you find me?"

"with this." I show her the book."This world that we are in right now is all wrong. you see this guy named Isaac is an Author, but not any author he can change stories. He changed your story mom. I need you..."

"Hold up did you just call me mom?"

"Your my mom. Isaac changed the story so that the heroes don't get there happy ending."

"Look kid, I'm not your mom. You must have some crazy imagination." I walk over, and hand her the book.

"This says that I'm going to rob a royal carriage. Today around sundown. How does this know my plan."

"I already told you Isaac rewrote your story. Listen back in the other world or whatever it is now you where my adoptive I need your help to get us back there."

"Fine here is what I'm going to do. I am going to leave here. You stay here for about 10 minutes, and then leave. When I get back I expect you gone." She leaves, and I go over to Nicole.

"Don't worry Henry...everything will be okay. I promise." I lean down to kiss, and then help her up so that we can start our journey. If I remember correctly after mom robs the carriage she goes to a village with Robin Hood.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked it I will try to up date again soon, and please don't forget to review. **


	31. Chapter 31

Hey** guys so I'm back. And i know I keep saying that I will update, but this school year has been very busy. And I'm afraid it might get worse. So while I'm on spring break I have decided to update as much as possible. At least as long as I have Internet. My only thing is that I have so many stories that I'm following. So I'm going to give all of followers this one task. These stories that I've been following haven't updated in a long time so if you will please help me and getting them to update their stories just like I a, right now. I won't keep you guys waiting any longer here is the next chapter.**

Nicole's POV

We get to the village where Robin Hood takes Henry's mom after she attacked the queens carriage. We are outside of a tavern listening in on their conversation.

"I guess a thanks is in order" Regina states.

"It was my honor." It was silent for a few minutes. "I'm getting married this afternoon you should come."

"oh, no I could..." Then me and Henry watched as Zelena walked right on into the tavern."

"Oh Robby!"

"hello darling" he replies. At that moment I couldn't believe my eyes. Robin was getting married to Zelena. Me and Henry looked at each other.

"That must be what Isaac meant when he said the story wouldn't be able to change once the bells rang. He meant wedding bells" Henry whispered to me. A few minutes later Regina walked out of the tavern and Henry goes over to her. "Mom!"

"it's you again didn't I tell you to leave me alone."

"yes, but you have to stop that wedding"

"why should I stop some innocent wedding?"

"Because they don't belong together."

"didn't you say you have another mom?" Regina changed the subject "why don't you go and bug her."

"I don't know where she is" Henry retorted.

"That's not my problem kid."

" Please you have to believe me. If you won't stop that wedding maybe you can tell me where my other mom is. She was called the savior in our land." Regina turned around for she had started to walk away.

"What did you say she was called?"

"the savior." I spoke up.

"there was a story about how the queen banished a girl thinking that she was crazy for called herself the savior. The only way to get to her is by boat though." Henry and I looked at each other. We knew where to go now.

Henry's POV

Nicole and I got to the docks, and found the Jolly Roger.

"I'm looking for the captain of this ship!" I state "Captain Killian Jones." The crew started laughing when I said that. Then someone walked up to me.

"I'm captain of the ship for I'm Blackbeard and I know for sure that Killian is no captain for he works for me! Now how can I be of service" I look around the ship and spot Killian staring right at me.

"I need to have a word with mr. Jones if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, but I don't know how much help he is." Nicole and I walk over to him.

"Hi my name is Henry, I need your help."

"I don't know how much help I can be mate. As you can see I'm not the captain of this ship."

"what happened." Nicole whispered in my ear. I turn to her and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Killian you need to fight for this ship. I need you take it over."

"I-I can't do that Mate." This got me mad. So I found a sword and looked at the place meant. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I cut a piece of rope attached to a sail, and it hit Blackbeard right into the water.

"there" I state "you have taken over the ship." Just like that we went off sailing.

It didn't take long to to our destination and I told Nicole to stay on the ship. Of course she refused.

"Henry I want to help." We had been at this conversation for over 5 minutes and I was getting mad.

"NO!" I yelled at her. "I don't no how many guards there are, and I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if something where to happen to you." She finally gave in. I went up to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you Nicole. I always have and I always will."

I left it at that and went to the tower. We knock the guards out and I told Killian to keep watch so that I could get mom. And so I start climbing stairs. I get the door opened to see my mom on the ground practically in tears. "Hi, my name is..."

"Henry?"

"Mom?" My voice cracked and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I thought I would never see you again." I ran over to hug her.

"oh, Henry. Everything will be fine we will fix this." I looked up at her and nodded. Everything was going to get back to Normal.

Nicole's POV

It didn't take long for Henry, Killian, and Mrs. swan get back to the ship.

I sigh in relief. "It's so good to see you Mrs. swan." I say.

"it's good to see you too." She replies and we make it back to port safely. When we got back to land we were coming up with a plan to save everyone when we hear snow, and David coming. A full out fight had started when I look up, and David's sword was pointing right at me. I here Henry's scream.

"No!" We are both standing there shocked when I get pushed the ground, and I hear cries coming from Mrs. swan. I look up, and see that Killian just saved my life he he is paying the price for it. David, and snow turn to leave while Henry is trying to get me and his mom out of that dark alley. We walked for a long time through the woods finally getting back to regina's home. Somehow Mrs. swan was able to convenes Regina to go and stop the wedding. But of course rumplestiltskin had to get in the way. Regina was just about to go in when she turned around, so I turned around too. Henry is about to get ruined through with a sword. Regina them starts running, pushes Henry out of the way, but gets stabbed in the proses. Henry is in shock. He's hovered over his mom crying.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. Then we hear the wedding bells ring.

"we failed." I whispered. Then Robin comes out and sees the commotion. He comes over to help. Of course Zelena gets jealous and storms off. Isaac comes out of the church, and I turn around and start walking over to him angry. "This is all loaf your fault. Change it!"

" I can't" he replies. "I did to many things that I wasn't supposed to do as an author now I'm not the author." Out of the corner of my eye I then see Henry going over to a bag on the floor. The authors pen was glowing and he picks it up.

"Henry your the author you can fix this."

"not with out ink, and you need someone with dark magic and there isn't any." Isaac retorts.

"Except here we need light magic." States Henry. He turns around and take the blood from his mother. "When the heroine Regina got stabbed everything went back to normal." He wrote. We are then engulfed in magic and I can see storybrooke again. Everything went back to normal. At least until we hear that the dark one is no longer attached to mr gold.

Hey so I hope you like this chapter. More should be coming soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Henry's POV

When everything was returned to the way it was before everyone was in the same spot. I was hovered over my mom. I was still shaking when she woke up. I gave her a huge hug, but I don't know how long we had been hugging because I heard Nicole's dad calling out her name.

"Nicole, I'm so glad your ok" he sighs in relief.

"yeah, I am too." I said walking over to them.

"So I guess you know our little secret then" my mom stated.

"well I wasn't told much before they left, but yeah. Oh, and who mite I be speaking to?" He replied

"this is my adoptive mom, Regina." I answered back. "It's a long story." Then everyone started gathering around celebrating the victory. Ma had found Killian save and alive, and Robin was walking up to mom. We all headed over to grannies, and celebrated. Nicole, her dad, and I where sitting in a booth. I was trying to explain my family tree in the best way possible belle them came bursting in.

"there's something wrong with rumple!" both of my moms run out, and Killian tells me and Nicole to stay here. While he too, and grandpa go running out. Grandma hands Neal over to granny, and leaves too. We sat there in silence for a few minutes wondering what's going on when we heard a noise coming from outside. I rush out there wanting to know what's going on. I see my ma surrounded by a black looking thing holding what must have been the dark ones dagger. All of a sudden she disappeared and all that was left was the dagger, with her name on in it, laying on the ground.

"No!" I cry, and go over to my mom and start yelling at her. "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! SHE CANT BE THE DARK ONE! PLEASE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE." I was angry, and was letting out my frustration since this whole thing started. Right when I had got my memories back everything started going wrong. I was so angry that I was flailing around so much that mom grabbed me and hugged me. She understood the frustration I had. I'm only fifteen.

(the show hasn't been counting the years and from what he looks like he's about the age of fifteen even though the show might say differently from how many months they have gone through. For example baby Neal should be a toddler be he is still swaddled up like he's only a few months old.)

I have gone through more than most people at my age go through. Mom just stood there, her arms tight around me and Robin had his hand in her shoulder. He has become somewhat of a dad to me. Killian too, but there is still a difference. I've become closer to robin then Killian, but I hope that one day I will be just as close to him as I am to robin.

Nicole's POV

Before Henry went outside he told me to stay where I was. He has become over protective of me, but I guess that's because he doesn't want me to go through what he's been through. A few minutes goes by when I hear yelling outside, so I leave my dad and go see what's going on. I see Henry crying in his mothers shoulder, and a dagger in the middle of the road. I can faintly see a name on it. It looks like Emma Swan. She has been taken through a vortex, but we don't know where to. I see Killian go over to dagger, and picked it up. He took it over to Henry and gave to him. "We will find he Henry." He said "I promise." All he did was nod. My dad walks out.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Mrs. swan as been transported somewhere." I reply

"We will find her. If there is one thing I know about my family is that we always find each other." Henry declares

We go to the apprentice and ask him how we follow Mrs. Swan. He told us to use a wand that he hands to us, but we have to use both dark and light magic. "None of has light magic." Mom says

"Regina, you have been using magic for good, you could have light magic." David comments

"Ok, but then who would have the dark magic?" I asked, and everyone looked at each other. There was no one else who had magic in the group. The Killian spoke up.

"What about Zelena?"

"NO!" Regina retorted. "If we take those magic cuffs off of her who knows what she could do. She stays locked up!" It was silent.

"But why n..." David broke the silence and of course Regina wouldn't budge on the idea of Zelena getting free. Of course she just wanted to protect her family. I looked at the group then Killian. There was something in his eyes that told me he was up to no good.

**I hoped you like this chapter. I'll keep writing as much as I can until school gets back, but hopefully I'm still able to write while I'm in school.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am finally able to update again. :). Please, read and review. When you do that encourages me to continue to write. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Killian's POV

I had an idea. I was going to figure out a way to take the cuff off of Zelena. I down to her cell with a sword in my hand. "Ok, here's the thing." I sated " I will take off the cuff, and set you free only if you help us get to Emma."

"why would I help you?" She retorted back at me.

"Because I don't have to set you free at all." I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head. Before I black out I see Zelena using the sword to cut off her hand, take to cuff off, and magical put her hand back on."

"Good night pirate." She whispers

Regina's POV

i'm sitting in the diner, trying to come up with an idea of how to get to Emma, when Zelena comes right on in. "How did you escape the mental hospital, lunatic?"

"whoa, calm down sis. Obviously that silly pirate was so desperate to get to his sweet Emma, that he was willing to do what ever it took. Know the poor thing is blacked out on the floor of my cell. Better keep him under control. Now I'm going to take this wand." She uses her magic to get the wand out of my hands. "And I am going to take this baby's, and I back to Oz." she goes outside, and starts to activate the wand, when she does I take the wand back.

"Thanks for helping me out sis." I put the cuff back on her wrist, and I poof us into the charmings home. Everyone was there including robin, Henry, nicole, Nicoles father,granny, captain guy liner,and those pesky seven dwarfs. I go over to snow. "Is it a good idea to bring Nicoles father?" She just shrugs and hands me Emma's baby blanket.

"This is really the only thing she holds close to her heart."

"Alright then, everyone ready?" I use the wand, and we head to what looks like the enchanted forest.

Nicole's POV

we get to the enchanted forest. Everyone starts talking about what to do next except for Henry, my father, and I. "This is really fascinating." Says my dad. Henry, and I look. I had forget ten his job has to do with unnatural forces. He takes out a notebook, and pen. There where so many things that he had written already.

"Dad. No you can't tell anybody about this land." I whispered not wanting to draw attention.

"Please sir, do not report any of this. Please if you do our town will get disrupted. The town I live in quiet for a reason. No one can know about it." Henry pleads

"guys this is my jobs, this is how I get paid." He replays

" well, then say that you didn't get any information." I reply. I take the notebook out of his hand, and throw it in the trash. Henry's family then turns around.

"The plan is to start walk, and go looking for Emma." Regina states. And so the first part of the journey begins.

**sorry it was short. I was being rushed, but summer is coming. So hopefully that will help with my writing. Please give me suggestions, and don't forget to review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's another chapter. :) please, please, please review. **

Henrys POV

we set out to go looking for Mom. We had been walking for about an hour when a thought had come into my mind. When had we last eaten. Nicole is still having to have therapy for being malnourished. I turned around, and noticed her falling behind. I go back with her to start walking with her. I dig through my back and pulled out a sandwich that had been in there.

"Here take it." I tell her shoving the food in her hands.

"Henry, I'm fine. I promise."

"I don't care you have gone to long without eating."

"are you ok? Your kind of starting to become a bit overprotective." I understood what she was saying. Yeah, so what? I care about her, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"hey, what's the hold up back there?" Nicoles dad asked. Everyone turned around to look at us.

"Um, nothing dad we where just talking." Nicole says back. Everyone turns back around and starts walking again.

"Nicole if anything happens to you while your under my watch I could never forgive myself. Just tell me if you need anything. Okay?"

"alright." She sighs. It wasn't long before we reached what looked like to be a huge circle made of rocks. We get to the middle, and I see my mom with someone's heart in her hand.

"MOM!" She turns around to look at me.

"Swan." Killian states. "What are you doing?"

"She took the whisp. I need the whisp to get rid of the darkness."

"Love, if you crush her heart that will make it harder for the darkness to get out of you." Killian pleads with her.

"he's here. He won't go away. Right there he's telling me I should do this." Moms shaking, and she points to an area. "right there. He's right there." But there's no one.

"Love, there's no on there, please give the lass her heart back." She ends up putting the heart back into the girls chest. It looks like it took all of her strength, because Killian went and caught as she started fall. Everyone sighs in relief. "It's ok, we are here. We won't let you go dark."

I walk up to mom. "Here." I said handing her the dagger. "You should have control over yourself."

"No Henry, I want you to keep it. But if for some reason it needs to be used give it to your mother." I just nod.

"come on there are others here too." Grandma comes up.

we head back to where we landed. Granny comes out with my uncle Neil. "Granny, you didn't have to come." Mom tells her.

"of course I did. You are one of my many grandchildren."

"Thank you." Mom goes up to hug her. When we hear hoof steps coming our way.

"We have been waiting for you arrival." One of the Knights says.

"and who must you be?" Ma asked

"why I'm the king of this realm. King Arthur at your service." He proclaims.

We get to his castle, and he has prepared a ball in the honor of our arrival. Everyone was already dancing except me. I was waiting on Nicole to finish getting ready. I was standing by myself when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl. "Hello." I say.

"is that what you say to all the girls you meet? What about your name?" She asked. I have that feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but I told her my name anyway.

"oh, I'm sorry. I name is Henry." I told her. We spoke hands.

"well it's nice to meet you Henry. Care to dance." She smiled.

"but I don't know your name."

"oh, how rude of me. My names violet. Now do you want to dance?" The right from behind me I hear what sounded like someone clearing their throat. I turn around, and see Nicole.

"Um hi." I said. "You look, uh, wow, gorgeous."

"Mhm, who's your friend?" Nicole asked me.

"Uhhhhhh." I'm lost at words, and look over Nicoles shoulder and find my grandfather. I give him a look that says help.

Nicoles POV

I just got done getting ready for this ball that King Arthur is throwing, and I walk down the staircase. I'm looking around to find Henry, and I see him talking to some other girl. Really? She's probably some high class princess that gets everything she wants. Including the guy she wants. Probably someone Henry's own family would approve of. Someone they would find as eligible for Henry to marry to. Instead of me. I'm just some random girl that he knew fora year, and now he's all of a sudden a prince. Literally, thinking back to his family tree he probably has over seven different kingdoms that he will eventually rule over. Stop thinking like this Nicole. He loves you. We are meant to be together. I finally walk over to him, and tap him on the shoulder.

"And who might this girl be?"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Is all that comes out of his mouth. uhhhhhh, really? I spot him looking over my shoulder, and I know he's looking at his grandfather.

"no" I state "you are not bringing your grandfather,Prince Charming, into this." I state

"Nicole..."

"hello Henry, Nicole, and who might you be?" Prince Charming states. Yeah, thanks a lot Henry for eyeballing your grandfather.

"my names violet. Your majesty." She says while curtseying

"my name is violet." I kind of mocked back.

"it's a pleasure to meet you violet. Everyone having a good time?" I knew what David was doing.

"everything is fine." Violet reply's " I just asked Henry to dance with me."

"yeah, well he's not going to, because he's dancing with me. Let's go Henry." I dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Nicole, what was that about?"

"what? You can take care of me, but I can't take care of you?"

"that's not what that was about."

"can we just enjoy the ball, and talk about it later?" I asked him.

"yes." He reply's

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm hoping to keep doing this, and updating more offend. But you guys know how life goes. Exams coming up in the next three weeks, cramming in study time. But while it's quiet time in school in between exams I hope to write on paper, and have three chapters done by the end of the week that I can upload. All my classes are EOC courses anyway so won't be doing much during the finals week, but enough about my life here is the next chapter.**

Nicholes POV

gosh, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be jealous. You know what I'm going to come clean with Henry, and he will understand. The ball was over, and Henry was walking me to my room. I stop, and turn to look at him. "Henry I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I saw violet and kind of got Jealous."

"It's ok, but what exactly happened?" I didn't want to tell him the truth, but I knew I had to.

"it's just when I walked down the stairs I thought you would meet right there at the bottom, and it be like a fairytale. I mean it's ironic I guess because we are in Camelot. I knew we would probably meet people, but I didn't think about the beautiful princesses. And what would happen if one of them would want to...what do they say here, court you? I though about how you where a prince of who knows seven different kingdoms, and I'm just a nobody from New York." I was quiet wile I was talking, and when I was done he started to laugh.

"Is that it?" He asked while giving a little chuckle.

"Uh, yeah." I said blushing, but also confused.

"Nicole, there is no one I would rather be with then you. And I'm not going to let some snuffy old princess coming in and ruining what we have. Now are you good for tonight? Do you need anything at all?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." I give him a peck on the cheek, and go into my room. Little did Henry, and I know violet was hiding in shadows.

Henrys POV

i was walking back to my room when I ran into violet. "Um, hi there."

"hey. Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Back to my room." I start to walk a head.

"Well I'll walk with you." She insisted. Gosh why is she so interested in me? I just sigh.

"what ever." I wanted to show her that I wasn't interested, but she keeps pushing herself to me.

"I want to know more about you. Tell me something."

"I have a girlfriend." I kind of snapped.

"You mean that girl you danced with?"

"yeah, we have been through a lot together. And through all that we have been through we kind of fell in love."

"well since you've known her a long time then you know everything you need to know about her. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better. Yes?" I didn't know what to say but by that time we where at the room I was staying in.

"well, look at that we made it to my room. Thanks for the conversation violet, but it's late. Good night." I stated quickly.

I finally got ready for bed, and crashed on my bed. What's tomorrow going to bring? I just have to make sure Istanbul near Nicole at all times. Hopefully that's possible.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. When I was ready for the day I went to the kitchen. I had decided that I was going to make Nicole breakfast in bed. The cooks where already up though.

"Good morning sir. Is there anything I can get you to eat on this fine morning?" The chef asked

"um, is it possible for me to get breakfast in bed for a friend?" The chef nodded, and started working on breakfast only took but ten minutes, and I went upstairs. I run into violet on my way to Nicoles room.

"oh," she looks down at the tray. "Was that supposed to be for me?"

"no violet." I rolled my eyes. "It's for Nicole."

"Oh." She gives a pout, and moves out of the way, and I continue to walk. When I get to Nicoles room I knock on the door softly and go in.

"Nicole?" I whispe, she is still sound asleep. I put the tray down on the bedside table, and write a note. I wanted I want to go on a walk with her later, and go exploring. So I wrote for her to meet me the gardens when she was ready. I head back downstairs. My family was at a table eating breakfast so I sat down.

"Is Nicole still asleep?" Grandma asked.

"yeah, I took her breakfast and wrote her a note to meet me in the gardens. I was hoping to go exploring."

"That's so nice of you Henry." Grandma comments.

"Yeah, um your majesty do you mind if we take a picnic for lunch?" I asked King Arthur.

"Not at all Henry, you two have a wonderful morning together. Maybe later you guys could get together with violet. I notice you where talking to her last night."

"um, thanks, and maybe." I gave a look as I walked out. I also heard my moms saying something about me growing up so fast. An hour later i was waiting in the gardens.

"hi Henry." I turn around to see Nicole in a simple yet beautiful gown.

"good morning Nicole you ready?"

"yeah, let's go." We wondered for a while, and came upon a barn. "Henry, let's rest here, and eat."

"that sounds perfect." We set up the picnic, and started to eat.

"It really is a beautiful day."

"yeah." I reply back with a sigh.

"what's wrong?"

"oh, it's nothing."

"it can't be nothing Henry. Does it have to do with violet?"

"NO!" We sat there in silence. She was thinking really hard.

"it's your mom isn't it."

"yeah, what if we can't free merlin?"

"Henry, both of your moms are smart. They will come up with a plan."

"yeah, I just don't want mom to go dark. You know?"

"hey, at least you have two moms if something happens to one of them. I mean mine left." She did a little chuckle. Oh, man she's right, have I really been selfish. I mean I have two moms.

"Nicole, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Henry, I was joking. Really I wish my mom never came back."

"why?"

"because, ugh i mean she left me when I was little. She tried to send me post cards, but like that would make up for her not being there."

"I'm sorry, Nicole."

"it's fine. Be sides at least my moms not the dark one. I mean your family is crazy. I wish I had you family. It's so big that it doesn't matter how your related. Your just related."

"I guess your right." I smiled at her.

violets POV

huh, so one of Henry's moms is the dark one. Now I just figure out who it is, and then I can black mail him into going out with me. Ok, fine I know that's a little extreme, but you gotta do what you gotta to get what you want.

**i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review. :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Please, read, and review.**

Nicoles POV

Henry and I parted ways when we got back to the castle. I was walking down the long hallway, back to my room, when I run into violet. "Oh,great." I thought to myself." hello violet." I said calmly. If you haven't noticed she's kinda getting under my skin.

" Nicole." She exclaims "just the person I need to see." I narrowed my eyes at her. "U was thinking you and I could go out for an outing tomorrow, no Henry."

"um, yeah, maybe." I start walking again, but she follows.

"I just thought we could get to know each other more while your staying at the palace."

"um, yeah." I was getting annoyed. " look princess Henry, and I had a wonderful outing today. I would just like to go to sleep. So if you will excuses me." And I was off.

Henrys POV

when Nicole and I got back to the palace, we said good night, and parted ways. I head over to moms room, and knock on the door. Killian answers. "How's mom?" I asked him. He gives a chuckle.

"she's fine lad, we were just talking."

"Can I come in?"

"of course." I walk in and see mom laying on her bed.

"hey, mom" she looks at me.

"hey Henry, how are you?" She looks pale, as though she is sick.

"I'm more worried about you." I admitted to her.

"Don't worry about me. I fine. We will figure out how to free merlin, so that we can get rid of this darkness forever. Ok?"

"ok." I curl up next to her.

"did you have a good outing with Nicole lad." Killian asked.

"uh, yeah we did." I said with a big smile.

Nicoles POV

i had just gotten ready for bed when there's a knock at the door. "Yes?" I yelled, my dad came in.

"hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Henry, and I had a wonderful day. He's so kind, sweet, and he cares about me." I sigh a little.

"I'm glad. I'm just worried about how close you two are getting."

"what do you mean dad?"

Henrys POV

"you and Nicole are getting close." Mom comments.

"yeah, she's amazing."

"I'm more worried about her dad." Killian states. My eyes widen a little bit. He comes over, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"what do you mean Killian?" Mom asked.

"he seems fascinated with the idea of fairy tales. Especially know that he knows they exist. I just don't don't want outsiders coming into storybrooke, and our quiet little town...not be so quiet anymore. Plus I don't want anything to happen to the two of you."

"I'll keep him in check Killian, I promise." I told him proudly.

"I have no doubts in you lad." He ruffles my hair. "Now why don't we leave your mother to rest? Hmmm?" He walks me towards the door.

"Goodnight mom."

"goodnight Henry, Killian." She gives a nod.

"night love." Killian closes the door behind us.

"I'm going to see my other mom." I state

"she might be busy lad."

"she's bound to have few minutes." And I walk off.

Nicoles POV

"what do you mean dad? I asked

"fairy tales Nicole. He's got to be mad, his whole family is mad."

"loom around, dad. We are in a palace, in Camelot."

"it's just an illusion."

"you can't be serious."

"look, I'm going to use this cell phone, and call the police."

"and what say fairytale characters have kidnapped you. They will think YOUR mad!"

"wouldn't be the first time. That boy has put you in more danger than you've ever been in."

"he's protected me!"

"he has too many people after him, and his family. If you don't remember being kidnapped by rumplestiltskin, his own grandfather."

"he got me out of there."

"end of discussion."

"dad!"

"end of discussion Nicole. When we get back from where ever we are. We are going back to New York."

"DAD!" He stares at me, turns around, and goes out the door slamming it behind him. Nothing will get through that thick skull of his.

Henrys POV

I'm walking down the hall, on my way to see my mom when I hear talking in nicoles room. I start to listen.

"He has put you into to much danger." Nicoles dad says. He is yelling big time. "He protects me dad." I did save her from my grandfather. Didn't I?" But the. I hear something that breaks my heart. "We are going back to New York." No! He can't take her back to New York. I hear footsteps coming towards the door so I run all the way to where my mom was. I swing the door open.

"you can't free Merlin!" I yell.

"Henry?" My mom says in surprise."

"Henry what's wrong." Asked Robin.

"Nicoles dad is going to take her back to New York!" I'm pacing back, and forth.

"well, if we don't free Merlin, then explain to me how we are going to get the darkness out of your mother?" Asked mom.

"I don't know, but we can't go back to storybrooke. He will take her away from me."

"We will figure something out." Robin reassures me.

"and if you don't? Nicole, and I...we..." My mom gives a little chuckle, and I look at her. "What?"

"who are your grandparents Henrys?"

"which set?"

"You know which one I'm talking about."

"yeah, so?"

"they are true love right?"

"yeah?"

"so are your mom, and Killian. One thing I know about your family is that they always find each other. Now with that in min it's time for you, my prince, to go to sleep."

"alright mom." And with that I head to my room, and go fast to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys, I've been out of town for a while, but I'm here now so hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Nicole's POV

I was getting ready for the day, when there was knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened, and violet came in. "Hello, violet."

"Hey, are you ready for some girls fun?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, because I packed a lunch, and thought we could go riding, and..."

"Um, why don't we just walk?" I didn't want to tell I didn't know how to ride a horse. I grew up in New York City for crying out loud.

"Well, I guess we could. On our way out we can run by the stable's, and tell the stable boy to untack the horses." I felt kind of bad, I can always try to ride. Right?

"No, no it's ok we can ride."

"Great! your going to love the horse I picked out for you."

We walked to the stable's, and Henry was there.

"Uh, Henry?" We walked over to him.

"Great. You guys haven't left yet. I just wanted to say have fun, and be safe. Please."

"We will." I assured him. "Maybe after we get back you, and I could have some alone time together."

"That sounds wonderful." He beamed. I giggled a little, he helped me up on to my horse. I gave Henry one last smile before riding off with Violet.

"Soooo, How did you two meet?" Violet asked

"It's kind of a long story."

"We have all morning, and some of the afternoon."

"Point taken." I told Violet the story of how Henry, I met.

"So, You guys are close?"

"Yeah, we are super close. I mean he has helped me through so much." I frowned a little, remembering the conversation my dad and I had last night.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad, and I had a little bit of an argument last night."

"Oh?"

"He wants to take me back to New York when all of this is over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, But I think everything will turn out fine. I mean we have been through so much, my dad says he's going to take me back and he probably won't go through with it."

"Oh." There was a little bit of an awkward silence. "Here we are, this is the spot that we are going to have lunch." Violet jumps off her horse, while I look around taking in the scene. There was a bunch of willow trees, and pond.

"I actually have a question or two for you." I tell violet. We start getting stuff out of the picnic basket.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. First of all, I don't mean to sound jealous, or anything but do you like Henry?"

"Um, yeah. Wouldn't?" Oh, My, Gosh, I can't believe she just said that. "I mean I have heard the story of Snow White and Prince Charming, and about the curse, and blah blah blah. So now when I look at it Henry's family tree is so big I mean he has got to be the crown prince of who knows how many kingdoms."

"Who care's about whether or not he's the crown prince of so many kingdoms. I mean he sure doesn't, Henry wouldn't care if his family where peasants to be honest with you."

"Why wouldn't he care? He is getting close to the age of marriage." Violet mouths back.

"Wait what?"

"Look, I don't know how it works where you come from, but here at the age of 16 parents are already searching for the kids in arrange marriage's. And let's just say the higher you are in society the better."

"Arrange marriage's? You've got to Joking."

"I'm very serious, my daddy is already looking. He says Henry would be perfect. He said you weren't good enough for him." She's trying to piss me off. Isn't she?

"Well then, Violet, tell your "Daddy" that Henry is taken, and I know that your trying to get to me so that you can get to him." I get up, and go over to the horse that I was riding, but before I can go she says something that piss's me off even more.

"I know about Henry's moms'."

"What did you just say?"

"Henry's mom Emma is the Dark One, and Regina... Is the Evil Queen. I don't know how that happened but it's the truth. So if you go to Henry, and tell him anything that I told you...I will go to my daddy, and he will tell King Arthur who Emma, and Regina really are. King Arthur would be so disgusted to find out who he let stay at his own castle, and that he's been lied too. Oh, and i'm not a princess, I just live with my dad in the castle, who is a knight of the round table." I'm so red in the face that I turn my horse around, and run back to the stables. This day has been a nightmare.

Henry's POV

I was looking out of the window in my room, when I see Nicole running back towards the castle on her horse. I run out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs to greet her. But when she opens the door she seems mad. "Hey, Nicole how did it go?"

"Leave me alone." she storms up the stairs towards her room. What just happened? I decide to go after her.

"Nicole!" POW! She slammed the door in my face. I give a little sigh. "Nicole, do you want to talk about it?" There was silence. "Nicole!?"

"Go away Henry. Why don't you go to Violet, and hang out with her."

"Because, your upset. What did she say? Please talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't."

"Ok, well then maybe let me in, and we can talk about something else." She opens the door very slightly just so I can see her face. Her eyes are trimmed with red from crying. "Hey, there you are." I say trying to make her laugh. She opens the door, lets me in, then closes the door behind me.

"Henry? What if I went back to New York?" Wait what?

"Forever?"

"You have your family, your adventures. I don't belong here, Henry I think we...I need a break. I need to go back to New York...Once we get back to Storybrooke."

"But, Nicole I...I've fallen for you."

"Henry, I'm not a princess. I don't belong here. In this realm, or in the little magical town of Storybrooke. I'm not a hero, I need to get back to reality, go to school, be a normal kid..."

"You can be a normal kid in Storybrooke..."

"NO! Henry I can't. As long as I'm in Storybrooke there's danger."

"This is your father talking. Isn't it?"

"No! Why would? What would make you say that?"

"I heard your argument last night!"

"You where SNOOPING!? I can't believe you! Why would you spy on me." she starts to mumble, pace, she hasn't taken a breath in a while.

"NICOLE!" She turns, and looks at me. "I was on my way to bid my mother goodnight, when I heard yelling in your room. You and your dad where fighting so I listened. He wanted to take you back to New York. That tore me apart. Nicole, I've fallen for you."

"Really?"

"Really. So if you need to go back to New York...you can go. Just please come back to me."

"Ok."

"Now do you want to talk about what happened with Violet."

"Not really, but why don't we go to check if you moms have found a solution to freeing Merlin." We take each others hand, and walk towards the tower that my moms where in. Nicole seemed to shiver a little while we where walking.

Nicole's POV

I took Henry's hand, and started walking next to him. I leaned up against him a little bit. He felt warm. "Henry? are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Nicole. Why?"

"You just seem a little warm."

"Really? I think it's a little chilly." I give him a look, but shrugged it off as we kept walking. When we got to the tower, Henry goes over to Emma. "Have you guys found anything yet?" He asked.

"We actually found a way."

"You did? How?"

"All we need is a tear, but a tear of sadness. It can be any type of sadness though." Emma looks hard at Henry. She puts her hand up to his forehead. "Regina?" Regina turns around, and walks over to them.

"What is it?"

"Does Henry seem a little warm to you?" Regina puts her hand on Henry's forehead.

"Yeah, he does." They give him a concerning look. "Are you feeling alright."

"Yeah. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I go over to him.

"Your burning up." I tell him

Emma looks at me and tells me to help her take Henry to his room. "I'll ask king Arthur to summon the doctor" Regina states. When we get to Henry's room, he's still insisting that he's okay, but as soon as he has a coughing fit. Emma, and I shove him into bed, and put the covers over him.

"That coughing fit would beg a differ." Emma scolded at him. It wasn't long before he finally gave into sleep. King Arthur, the doctor, and the rest of Henry's family where rushing into the room. Everyone stood back to give the doctor room the fully exam him. He turns around with a worried face on him.

"I have no idea what this is, but I will tell you that it is not the common cold. I suggest everyone get out of here except his mothers. We don't want anyone to get what he has. Whatever it is. Just treat it as a cold, and see what happens, if he's not better in two days have his majesty summon me again. I will look more into it." Everyone walked out except me, Emma, and Regina.

"Please Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Mills, can I stay for a few minutes?" They gave each other silent looks.

"Of course Nicole, just not too long." Mrs. Swan replied.

"We will leave you alone for a little bit." Mrs. Mills says, and they leave the room. I pull up a chair next to his bed.

"Oh Henry, What happened? Did someone get you sick? Poison? Magic? or is this natural? I wish you where awake to tell me. Everyone's worried. They just want you to be okay. So do I. I won't go to New York. Is that what it is? Is it my fault? Please, just get better Henry." I put my head next to him, and start crying. Mrs. Swan, and Mrs. Mills walk in.

"Come on Nicole, it's been a long day why don't you go down in the dinning hall, and get something to eat, and then go to bed." Mrs. Swan takes a tissue, and wipes my face from tears.

"Can you free Merlin?" She looks down and the tissue, and nods. I give her a little smile, and go down to the dinning hall.

**A/N: I finished this chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed. I think this story is coming close to the end. I don't know how much longer it's going to be. I hate that I keep waiting long periods of time before updating, but life gets in the way. Please review. I promise it does help me keep going, and coming up with ideas. I love to hear your thoughts. I have basically the rest of the summer to write.**


	38. Chapter 38

Nichole's POV

I finish eating as fast as I can, and run back to Henry's room. When I get inside Henry's having a coughing fit, and looks like he's about to throw up. I run and grab a buck for him. When he's done he curls up in a ball, and starts crying. "It's okay Henry, your going to be just fine." I rub his back partially try to sooth him, but also myself. He's gotten worse. I suddenly see a burst of light coming outside the window. I go over, and look down. Emma, and Regina has just freed Merlin. I yell down to them. "EMMA! REGINA! He's gotten worse, I need you guys. Please, hurry." They start to run inside, and Merlin follows behind as fast as they can run. Emma gets on one side, and Regina on the other side of the bed. Regina feels his forehead.

"It's gotten worse." She states.

"Mommy, everything hurts. I feel like I'm dying." Henry cries

"Shhh, your not going to die. Everything is going to be all right." Emma looks at Merlin. "Please, can you help us." Merlin Examines Henry.

"This is dark magic, there is a certain potion in which I can not make because of it, but you Emma can. I will give you the ingredients to make it. We need to go to the tower to make it." Merlin Explains.

"I'll do what ever it takes to save my son." She gives him one last hug, and the three left. Henry had finally settled, a pulled up a chair next to him, and held his hand. Violet enters the room.

"I see he drank that potion that I gave to him." I look up at her.

"You did this?"

"Of course, you see I was thinking if I couldn't have Henry then no one can, and what better way to do that then just let him die."

"Your going to let Emma use dark magic so that she won't want to let go of the power that she has. You are the one that's going to destroy Henry's family." I get angry and throw a punch at her. "HOW COULD YOU DO! IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT HENRY, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG, I KNOW YOU HAVE AN ANTIDOTE, WHERE IS IT!"

"I'm not giving it to you, I'll give it to Henry once you are out of the way." She walks out of the room, I follow her, but not before I turn and give one last glance towards the bed.

"Please, don't leave me Henry. I promise I won't leave you." I run after Violet, and start to tackle her. "Give me the antidote, or you won't live another day on this planet."

"I'll never give it to you."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I heard a booming voice.

"Daddy, this girl just jumped on me for no reason." Violet says innocently.

"Please," I scoff

"Hey, Nichole what's going on?" Killian walks up, along with Henry's grandparents, and my dad.

"Violet was the one that poisoned Henry, it's her falt that anything happened to him at all." I tell them.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Violet asked innocently. "Maybe Nicole did it so that she could get attention, and blame everything on me." I give her an unpleasant glare.

"I don't believe my daughter would do such thing sir," my dad says. "With all due respect my daughter knows nothing about magic, and how it works."

"Well, maybe she daddy, maybe her dad is just try to get her out of trouble." Violet states.

"Violet, I hardly believe that these people would harm someone in their own family. And I know you wouldn't do something like this. I think this is just a miss understanding, and you two should go back to being friends." Violet's dad stated.

"I was never her friend, and besides, I know why they are really here. Henry's mom is the Dark One, and they are going to steal the Excalibur so that they can rid of the darkness. They lied to the king about who they where, and why they are here." Violet tattles. Some times I just want ring her neck.

"Is this true?" Violets dad asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Look kind sir," Killian steps up. "We didn't mean any harm, if we caused any. All we want to do is get our Emma back, and save her from being swallowed by the darkness. We needed Merlin to help."

"We then we have a problem, don't we?" King Arthur stepped in.

"Need the Excalibur, and the Dark one's dagger to join, so that I can get my revenge on Merlin for giving me a broken kingdom. GAURDS! Cease them!" We were all taken hostage, and thrown in the dungeon. A few minutes later Henry was brought down too.

"What are we going to do?" I cried.

"Don't worry, Nicole. Have faith that Emma, Regina, and Merlin will come and save us." Killian lays his hand on me.

"Your right, we also need to focus on getting Henry back to health."

"Killian? Grandma? Grandpa?" Henry cries out. They rush over to where Henry lays. "Wheres mom, and ma? Am I on the floor, why am I so cold? What's going on? Why isn't anyone answering?" Henry is in a heap crying, trying to understand what's going on. Can you blame him. He's probably scared, confused, and probably just want's to home in his own bed. Killian quickly takes off his big leather jacket, Put's the jacket over top Henry like a blanket, takes him in his arms, and cradles him.

"Your mom's will be here soon, okay. They are going to get us home. Go back to sleep." Henry finally drifts back to sleep.

"Your so good with him." Snows says. Killian looks up at her, and states.

"After all the lad's been through, he needs someone as a father figure to look after him. Whether, or not he'll except that I don't know." David put's an arm on Killians shoulder.

"He would be so lucky to have you as a father figure." The doors then open, Robin Hood is thrown in, and the doors are slammed shut again.

"Guys, what's going on?" Robin asked confused

"It seems that we have been turned against, because a little girl told her daddy about Emma being the dark one." Killian reply's, I sit in the corner and hug my knees. Robin gets down next to Henry.

"How is he?" Robin asked.

"Seems to be getting worse." Killian replied. I noticed Snow, and Charming keeping their distance. Just watching Killian, and Robin take care of Henry.

"They are going to make great fathers." I heard Snow say, Charming just nods in agreement.


	39. Chapter 39

Killian's POV

We had been in the dungeon for who knows how long. Everyone was asleep, I kept my eyes on Henry. Each time he shivered I held him tighter. "Your going to be just fine Henry." I promise. The jail doors open suddenly, and a guard pulls Henry from my arms. Multiple guards then come in, and pull Snow, David, and I out of the cell too. We are taken to the woods, and tied to trees. Henry is being held hostage by Arthur, who has the Excalibur. He must be controlling Merlin. Emma comes running towards us.

"Arthur, let them go. They've done nothing to harm you." Emma says.

"No, you, and your family have lied to me. Merlin gave me the idea that I would rule a kingdom, but what he didn't tell me was that it was a broken kingdom. So now I can control Merlin with the Excalibur. Who should I have Merlin kill first? Hmm? Maybe your son here?" I start to struggle against my restraints. My hook falls off, but I don't let it show that I'm free. "No your boy is too helpless, that wouldn't be fun. How about your mother? Merlin kill Emma's mother!" Arthur demands Merlin.

"NO!" Emma yells "You can fight it Merlin. I believe you can. The only reason the Excalibur is controlling you is because you are letting it! Don't let it control you!" I finally let myself known that i'm free, and punch Arthur. Henry is dropped to the ground, as the sword is swung at me. I get a little cut, but manage to knock Arthur out. I drop to my knees, and tend to Henry while Emma tends to her parents. She then comes over here. "How is he?" She asked me.

"He hasn't gotten worse, so that's a good sign." She gives me a look.

"Your neck, he hurt you." She says.

"It's merely a scratch swan." But she doesn't listen, and uses her magic anyway to heal me. "Thanks Swan. Now, how we free everyone else from that prison, and get that darkness out of you."

"I like that Idea." She turns to look at her parents. "Mom, dad, can you take Henry to grannies. We will meet you there, after Killian, Merlin, and I free everyone else." They agree, and we head our separate ways. It didn't take long to get the rest out of the dungeon, we headed over to grannies. Snow is sitting in a booth with Henry's head in her lap.

"Once we get Emma free of the darkness, we can then heal Henry." Nicole sits on the floor next to Henry. I stand next to Emma, as she starts to do the spell. I feel a sharp pain in my neck, and let out a tiny yelp. Everything starts to get blurry.

Emma's POV

"What's going on?" I asked, as I catch Killian from falling.

"The Excalibur, it scratched him." Merlin says

"But I healed it, He was fine." I protest.

"I'm sorry, but that can not be healed. Even with the strongest of magic."

"So he's going to die?" I look into his eyes. "There's another way isn't there? You just aren't telling me."

"Emma, you have to understand that it's risky. There could end up being two dark ones."

"Don't worry about me love." I hear Killian say. "I'll be fine." He starts to cough.

"Don't leave me Killian. Please, I can't have another person I love die. Don't do this! Keep fighting!" I hold him tight, and then make up my mind. I grab the Excalibur.

"Emma, Don't!" I hear my dad say, but I transported us anyway. We land in the big field of pink roses.

"Emma, don't do this. I won't be able to fight the darkness. You have to let me go." Killian Begs

"Don't you see I have to. I can't loose you like this." I cry to him. "I love you, we'll fight this together."

"I love you Emma." And he closes his eyes. I keep on crying, but disobeyed to what my family said. I put the Excalibur over, and transfer the magic out of Merlin, and into Killian. It's the only way to save him. Once the spell was complete He disappears, but when i get back to grannies the lightness in his heart has already been snuffed out. He has started recreating the dark curse. I knock out Killian, and put a forgetting potion into the curse. "I will find a way to fix this, I promise."

Nicole's POV

Everything around me was black, but then I start to open my eyes. Everyone around me was awake, except Henry. "What Happened? Why are we in these clothes?"

"Guys, Henry's burning up!" Snow exclaims. That's when Emma poof's in.

"Emma! What happened?" Killian asked trying to get close, but she backs away.

"Let's just say we failed." She looks with her eyes down. "But I do know what's wrong with Henry, here." She hands over a bottle. "Give this to him. It should him, but do take him to the hospital, just encase. He needs 24 hour watch."

"Emma, what happened to him?" I pleaded. The only thing that I can tell you is that you, and a girl got into a pretty heated fight.

"Is this my fault?" I look at him.

"No, it wasn't. You were just going with what your heart was telling you. Turns out, your heart was right." Emma looks at everyone else. "As for any other questions I can not give you an answer right now, but I promise I will find a way to fix it." She looks at Killian with a tear in her eye, and walks out. Everyone is a shock for a second, and then Regina runs over to Henry, and gives him the antidote. He gives a little cough.

"Mom? What happened?"

"We aren't sure, but we need to get you to the hospital. You'll been taken good care of there while we figure it out."

"I want to go home mommy."

"I know, but for now the hospital will be the best place for you." Robin comes over and picks up Henry, he was still to weak to walk.

"Come on lad, your mom knows what's best."

"Can I come with, please."

"Of course Nicole." Mrs. Mills tells me. I follow them out, and we walk one block down the road to the hospital. Henry clings tight to Robins shirt. When we walk in, and nurse a rushed off to get a gurney. When she came back, Henry held tighter to Robin.

"I don't want them to take me away from you guys."

"They aren't going to take you away Henry." I laugh. "We just need to get you to a room, so that they can examine you." But Henry doesn't listen, and clings Tighter to Robin.

"Alright, why don't I carry you to your room, and then put you down in there? How does that sound?" He gives a tiny nod.

"Sir," The nurse says. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's fine." He replies. Regina gives a big smile, and puts her arm around Robin as they walk to an empty room, I follow behind them. It doesn't take long for Dr. Whale to come in.

"Hello Henry, long time no see." Whale smiles at him. Henry just frowns. "Come on Henry it's just a check up, I heard what happened. seems you got pretty sick in Camelot."

"Yeah, well Mom gave me an antidote, so I should be fine. I should be at home in my own bed. Mom I want to go home." He pleads.

"But Dr. Whale needs to make sure you are 100%. Please corr operate." He looks at his mom, not very happily.

"Henry, it's just going to be a normal check up this time. I promise. I think that the antidote work, but we just want to make sure. So no needles, we might do a small blood test and prick your finger, but that's it."

"What do you mean this time?" I asked.

"Henry's been in the hospital before, but I think under a worse case." Regina explains to me. Henry get's test, and now all we have to do is wait. We start to wonder, what happened in Camelot? What made Henry get this sick? What is Emma so afraid of that she doesn't want to tell us anything?

**A/N Please, please, please review. This really does help me to know that there readers out there. I need feedback so that I can make this story better. Thanks for being loyal readers. Sorry it takes so long to upload chapters.**


End file.
